Yu-Gi-Oh! XYZ
by FinalStory159
Summary: When there's dark, there's light. This quote has been entrusted since the dawn of time, but when it comes to three powerful gods, will the gang be able to carry the quote to the battlefield. The whole world unknowingly lies in the hands of Yuku and his friends. Rated M for Language, Ecchi/Probably All Out *Wink*, and Violence.
1. 01-01

**Alright! The second time putting this thing up! Just when I was about to delete the files, I thought about something. I really thought the negative reviews this fic got at the beginning was just because it wasn't good. But then that same guest who review'ed it talked nonsense for weeks in numerous reviews in my other stories. So obviously, he/she probably has a grudge on me, or they're just plain 'let's flame this guy. After that, we flame this girl next. Oh, oh, we shouldn't forget about them as well' rude.**

 **So now, knowing it was like so, I immediately got my confidence back since, ya know, their reviews meant nothing the whole time. So continue flaming, since that will only benefit me in the amount of review popularity. I've been told to come back, and with that out of the way, I'm staying here.**

 **As I heard before: "There's no such thing as bad publicity" :)**

 **Note:**

 **Anywho, before you jump to conclusions like, 'The God Cards are gone forever! So what gives?!', take into consideration that this IS a fanfic so anything could/would/might have happened. They could be fake, Yugi may have lost to Atem, things like that. Got it? Good.**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDDDDD**

 **What Chazz said is only an assumption! He doesn't know! Don't trip, okay?**

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thoughts'

 _ **"Spiritual Speech"**_

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **:Season 01:**

 **:Chapter 01:**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!" A certain red raven-haired 13 year old teen with green streaks in his free-form'ed hair and an emerald colored necklace repeated lowly as he sprinted toward his current destination: Duel Academy's Entrance Exam.

"If I keep this up, I could somehow make it, I hope. What do you think, Kuri?" He asked his floating fury friend beside him as it gave a cute cry in agreement. Kuri was a Relinkuriboh that as far as his knowledge went, only he and another person could see. It had brown fur with mecha-claws and feet, along with a green type of machinery at the back and a pair of big, adorable eyes.

When the boy turned the next corner, he suddenly crashed into someone and that sent him on his butt along with the person.

"Ow" they both exclaimed in unison as the teen looked up and observed the person in front of him who currently had shut eyes and a hand rubbing their aching head. That person was a pink and yellow haired girl about the same age as him. She had a simple yellow tee with pink outlines along with pink boots, a short yellow skirt and white cotton panties. Wait, PANTIES!?

The exposed sight nearly knocked the boy unconscious. Yet, he kept his body straight up with his hands that held up his bleeding nose and tomato face.

When the girl slowly opened her eyes, she was met with an embarrassed red haired teen. His expression made her confused, well, only until she realized what he was actually staring at. Blushing furiously, she quickly pushed her hands down to reposition the skirt's direction while clutching her legs together with embarrassment.

"P-P-Pervert!" That was all she could blurt out before regaining her stance and sprinting away from him, leaving a still flustered redhead behind.

"...W-Well, that was certainly... interesting..."

 **Meanwhile...**

"And that's game!" A 13 year old brown haired young man explained with a wink as his opponent dropped his cards with utter shock.

"No. This can't be. Losing to a slacker like you, it isn't possible" he stated with wide eyes as he felt like the world had just ended.

Almost everyone around them began to cheer with awe and amazement at the Entry Exam that just unfolded in front of them.

The paled man with blonde hair and some sort of purple lipstick watched on at the winner of the duel that just finished. He was waving right back at the crowd with his own smile as he finally heard the announcer's voice saying that he had been accepted in the academy.

Jaden Yuki, self-proclaimed future King of Games, had just received a one way ticket to Duel Academy, by defeating his currently stunned opponent, Dr. Crowler.

"Wow, he actually won" A dark gray haired teen with a yellow blazer on said with surprise and amazement at the duel Dr. Crowler had lost.

"That duel was incredible!" An aqua colored haired boy stated with astonishment just before a dark haired teen in a blue jacket stated with disbelief:

"It has to be a fluke! Dr. Crowler may had felt sorry for the kid, or maybe he cheated!"

"This doesn't seem like either case, Chazz" a blonde girl with a white and blue blazer on replied at his disregard to the outcome of the duel.

"Not you too, Alexis" the boy named Chazz exclaimed with shock as his eyes were wide, staring intensively at the teen beside him.

"Uh Mr. Crowler, sir" a proctor with dark shades on his eyes tapped the still shocked man, but snapped out of his gaze to look behind him with an annoyed tone.

"How many times must I tell you, you address me only as Dr. Crowler, DR. Crowler!"

The proctor just sweat dropped. "S-Sorry, Mr. Crow- I-I mean, Dr. Crowler, but another boy wants a chance to enter the academy, despite his lateness"

Now this really pissed the Doctor off. "So these late comers think that they can just walk over this Entrance Exam? Not a chance! I won't allow it!"

The proctor flinched at his sudden outbreak. "O-Okay Dr. Crowler, I understand" he was about to walk off but then a sudden grunt from the Doctor stopped him.

"Actually, let the boy in so I can give him an opportunity like the rest. After all, Chancellor Sheppard did say everyone should have a fair chance, right?"

His voice sounded different, almost like there was an echo behind it.

Deciding to put it aside, the Proctor nodded; he understood what he needed to do.

"Congratulations, Jaden, you are finally in the academy" the young aqua haired boy named Syrus said with a smile as Jaden approached him and the others.

"Thanks Sy, I couldn't have done it without my Skyscraper and Flame-Winged Man after all" he said back as he smiled sheepishly.

"It seemed like a miracle that you pulled off that victory against Dr. Crowler's Ancient Gear Golem" a blue haired teen spoke calmly next to Alexis who had his arms crossed.

"If by a miracle you mean a totally cool combo that got him off guard then yes, yes it is" Jaden replied to his comment which made the teen who's name was Zain smirk at the freshman's remark.

"Hey guys, look over there" Syrus pointed out as the gang turned their attention toward the room's entrance and saw a raven-haired boy walking idly inside.

"Another late comer, perhaps?" Bastion, the teen in the yellow blazer questioned as everyone thought the same thing.

"Attention everyone, there seems to be one last examinee before the Entrance Exam for this year will officially be close" the announcer proclaimed which caught everyone's attention as they stared down the approaching teen at ground level who was actually feeling embarrassed and a bit shy. He heard mumbles from different directions, he was certain that they were talking about him.

'Was announcing my arrival to the whole world really necessary?' He thought to himself as he couldn't make eye contact with the room's eyes, forcing his head and eyes to narrow slightly downwards. 'I wasn't actually expecting a stadium-like entrance exam. The whole thing for me seems so unsettling'. He sighed. 'I hate being the center of attention. Oh well, let's just get this over with'. A sudden cute cry beside him got his attention, tilting his eyes towards his floating spiritual friend, while keeping his head in position.

"What is it, Kuri?" He asked softly, almost like a whisper. Another cry from the innocent child-like monster made the boy ponder with confusion.

"A Dark Presence? Are you certain?" His guard was raised slightly at this while he continued to walk calmly. Kuri was always a reliable companion on and off from the field, the boy could always trust him no matter what. The Relinkuriboh seemed to had a sick sense of certainty. He was the main source the teen could turn to for help, but here he was, questioning him. It wasn't like the raven-haired boy didn't believe him, it was just the first time in a way he heard this kind of information. Kuri and the others had explained to him about the Dark Side of Duel Monsters called the Shadow Games. It was something that shouldn't be taken lightly of. But he never saw or heard any mentioning of the phrase ever since the explanation. When it came to it, the teen was uneazed. He had to believe his old friend whether he liked it or not.

The next sound Kuri allowed to escape his transparent presence confirmed it. Without proof, the boy could presume there was a Dark Presence. But where? It had to be pretty near for Kuri to suddenly catch up with it, about approximately inside this very room he was in. Despite the Staring Competition everyone was playing with him, he decided to set his emotions aside and try to find the darkness that lurked around this place.

He glanced at his surroundings, looking for anything that may be out of place. He had no idea what he was actually looking for, since the info he got from his friends stated that The Dark Side came in many different shapes and sizes. Though it was said that they usually had a violet aura surrounding them. But the teen couldn't even find a simple small glimpse of said description.

Then, as his eyes soon drifted apon the only person at his ground level, he received an innocent cry from his fury pal. That simple sound was all he needed, but was this man seriously the Dark Presence? He didn't spot the so called violet aura, but something seemed to be off from this specific character before him that made him form a serious expression. Yes, he had an unfamiliar and unsettling energy that he gave off, but there was something else. It wasn't his clothing, nor was it the sickening grimace expression across his face. It was actually the linear abyss that hid deep inside his dark, cold, lifeless eyes.

Kuri was right, as always.

But how was he suppose to handle this situation if he never was in one like this before? Sure, he was told that accepting a Shadow Game against it would definitely eliminate the threat, but it's container could also end up the same way. And judging by the adult's appearance, he assumed that he definitely played an important role at the academy. He decided to let the problem slide for the meantime, hoping he could come to a suitable solution sooner than later.

"Ah" the sudden and unfamiliar voice was heard from the examiner with purple lips just when the raven-haired boy stopped on his side of the Dueling Field, releasing an uneasy atmosphere. Everyone was surprised by this, even the young teen, despite hearing the Doctor's voice for the first time. "You must be Yuku Yanamoukou, am I correct?".

This shocked the boy more than the Doctor's two -time echoing voice. 'How do he...?' He lost his trail of thought, deciding to focus at the matter at hand. "Yes, that's my name" he replied calmly, though he was a bit nervous of the sudden knowledge the Doctor had of him and the close distance between the Dark Presence and himself.

"Are you ready for the duel that'll decide your fate?"

'What a weird thing to say' he thought to himself, but then it clicked again that this WAS the Darkness after all.

"Sure" he stated cheerfully as he faked a smile, putting on the Exam Duel Disk he received before entering the room.

The grin grew wider apon the man's face.

"Is it just me or is that man acting weirder than before?" Syrus asked nervously as Jaden agreed with him.

"Crowler, was it? He seem to be acting stranger than usual" Jaden stated with certainty as Bastion nodded at the comment.

"I have to agree with you there, Jaden".

Suddenly, without warning, the room began to shake, causing some to cry out with fear. Soon their surroundings turned a dark hue, confusing everyone in the room, except for Dr. Crowler.

"What the hell?" Chazz said with shock as he looked around at the sudden change of color to the place.

"What's going on?" Alexis spoke up nervously as she noticed the Duel Field Dr. Crowler and the Examinee were in was glowing red.

"What in the world?" Bastion asked with disbelief at the scenario that befolded in front of everyone.

Yuku was at a lost of words as he witnessed the changes towards the room. The infamous earthquake began to settle down.

"Welcome to the Dark Games!" The Doctor stated with a huge grin apon his face.

"Dark Games?" Yuku was now confused. "Isn't it the Shadow Games?"

"No. Unlike the Shadow Games, only the challenger will lose their soul and their body, along with EVERYONE ELSE, except for the one who opened the gates to the Dark Games, which was I! So in other words, if you lose, then everyone will be non-existing!"

The thought to the unanswered reason for it's actions confused him, but he decided to go with the flow. If that's true, then at least now he wouldn't have to worry about defeating his opponent in a duel, right? "Whoever you are, you better get outta that man's body and let everyone go!" He told the Darkness with anger as he activated his Duel Disk.

"If you defeat me, that is. But that won't be possible with the cards I have in store for you" he told him as he activated his Duel Disk as well.

"We'll see about that" he said before pondering to himself. 'Is it bad timing or am I somehow involved in this whole situation for some reason? Whatever it is, I have to beat him no matter what! If what he said is true, then everyone's souls are on the line, and I am the one who has to stop him'.

"Wait, did Dr. Crowler just say everyone's lives are on the line?!" Syrus asked with panic. The thought of it caused some people to try to run out of the room but an invisible barrier kept them in place.

"Now he's just acting silly" Jaden stated. "I mean, how can our lives be on the line? He's not the Grim Reaper"

"No, but he has been acting strange lately" Bastion told him as he continued, "And that kid who's name is Yuku said something about something should get out of Dr. Crowler"

"Is it possible that Dr. Crowler could be possessed?" Alexis questioned with curiosity as the duel finally got under way.

 **-Duel Start-**

 **Yuku Yanamoukou**

 **VS**

 **Dr. Crowler**

 **-Duel Start-**

 **-LifePoints-**

 **Yuku Yanamoukou**

 **4000**

 **Dr. Crowler**

 **4000**

 **-LifePoints-**

 **1st Turn: Dr. Crowler**

"I'll start things off" Dr. Crowler told the boy as he drew his sixth card. Observing his hand, he smirked.

"Alright, first I'll summon Alexandrite Dragon in attack mode!" He slammed the card on the Monster field just as the muscular humanoid dragon appeared in front of him with a loud roar.

 **Alexandrite Dragon / LIGHT / Lvl 4 / Dragon / ATK 2000 / DEF 100**

"Wait a minute, I don't remember seeing Dr. Crowler having to play that card before!" Bastion said with surprise at the monster the so called 'Possessed' man just summoned on the field.

"He could have still had it in his deck" Alexis spoke up, "but something tells me he isn't using the deck he once used"

"Next I'll set these three cards and end my turn" he concluded as three holographic face down cards appeared between the monster and him.

"Alright, it's my draw!" The boy said with seriousness as he swiftly swiped a card from his deck.

 **2nd Turn: Yuku Yanamoukou**

Looking at his hand, he quickly came up with a strategy to get rid of the beast before him.

He nodded at Kuri who nodded back with a cute cry.

"Alright, first I'll summon Breaker the Magical Warrior!" A red and golden cloaked magician appeared before the boy with a sword and shield in it's hands.

 **Breaker The Magical Warrior / DARK / Lvl 4 / Spellcaster / ATK 1600 / DEF 1000**

He stretched out his fist to one of the face downs on Dr. Crowler's side of the field before continuing, "Now I'll use his Spell Counter that he received when being Normal Summoned to destroy that face-down card on your field!"

The card stood right up, revealing itself to be Sakuretsu Armor.

Yuku smirked at the outcome, thankful it wasn't a complete waste of effort. "Sakuretsu Armor, a trap card that destroys the attacking monster. Glad it's out of the way" he explained as his gaze drifted towards the remaining two face down cards. The gut, his gut, as it always would, guided Yuku toward a conclusion. He always listened to it, though it could be wrong at times, Yuku always followed it, knowing it will at the end, guide him to victory.

A sudden cry from Kuri snapped him out of his thoughts, though he didn't flinch, he still concentrated on the hidden cards near Dr. Crowler. "I know, buddy. But don't worry, I got this covered" he reassured the cautious Relinkuriboh as he snapped a green card against the Duel Disk.

"Next I'll activate Black Pendant and equip it to my Spellcaster, increasing his attack by 500 points!" The sudden appearing necklace was now seen around Breaker's neck, giving off an impeccable glow.

 **Breaker's ATK: 2100 (+500)**

"Since his now stronger than your Alexandrite Dragon, I guess I'll be sending that monster to the graveyard. Attack my wizard, and destroy his Alexandrite Dragon!" He ordered as the sorcerer swiped his sword backwards before jumping in the air, falling down towards Alexandrite Dragon with his weapon ready to strike.

"You fool" Dr. Crowler stated as he flipped his face down card, face up on his Duel Disk, "I activate my Quick-Play Spell Card, Forbidden Chalice!"

Suddenly a woman with a light dress on appeared in front of the revealing holographic card as she began to strengthen the dragon in front with her ability before she disappeared along with the card.

"This card increases a monster's ATK by 400 points until the end phase. In addition, it's effects are negated. But due to Alexandrite Dragon being a normal monster, that let down is futile! Now your poor and reckless attack will backfire and my monster will destroy your Warrior Wizard!"

 **Alexandrite's ATK: 2400 (+400)**

Just when the muscular dragon was about to go for it's prey that was still falling down at it, Yuku smirked at his theoretical conclusion of the change of the table. "Not quite. I activate my own Quick-Play Spell Card from my hand called Book of Moon!" The unexpected callout was then followed by an appearing gigantic blue glowing book that had a quarter moon crafted on it's front.

"This card flips a face up monster on the field, face down in defense position" he explained, pointing at the strengthened dragon. The book did it's effect, surrounding the dragon with a blue glow that made it disappear with a horizontal face-down card appearing in it's place. When the thin but powerful sword collided with the card, it revealed a crouching dragon before said dragon was multiplied into thousand harmless pixels.

"Woah! Did you see that, you guys?" Syrus asked with astonishment as Jaden smirked at the transition.

"Wow, that was a cool move the new guy just pulled off" the brown haired boy said as Bastion was impressed as well.

"That was quite impressive, switching the monster to it's weaker number. He could've done that before Forbidden Chalice's activation, but his patience paid off and got rid of it's future usage. Clever, even I wouldn't have seen that coming" he told them as Jaden nodded his head in agreement.

"That card could've been anything, it's like he knew it would help the ATK of that dragon, proving it to be useless with Book of Moon" the brown haired boy explained as Alexis and Zain just looked at Yuku intensively.

"Now I'll set two cards face down and end my turn" he said as he placed his cards in two of the Spell and Trap Card slots.

 **3rd Turn: Dr. Crowler**

"Well, that I certainly didn't expect from a Ranton, especially if they're as weak as you" the Doctor said, his face still held on to the grimace expression.

Raising an eyebrow with curiosity, the young teen began to ponder to himself at what Dr. Crowler called him.

"Wait, Ranton?"

"You don't know?" He laughed menacingly at Yuku's question.

"You sure are ignorant when it comes to your past"

This got Yuku's attention immensely. "Wait, you know about my past?"

"Sure, but I'm not telling you nothing" he told the boy, expecting to piss him off which he did.

"Hey! I have a right to know about what happened in my life! Don't think you can keep it away from me!"

"I don't think, I know. Especially since we've done an excellent job so far"

"We? Who's we?" He asked with confusion. It seems everything the Darkness was saying needed to be questioned.

"I'm obviously not going to tell you. Now then, back to the duel" he said as he drew a card from his deck. Looking at it, his grin grew wider, which worry the boy a bit.

'What could he be planning?' Yuku thought as he saw Dr. Crowler added the card with his other cards. "You in for it now, kid. First I'll summon Masked Dragon!" Out came a white and red dragon that roared at the unfazed wizard.

 **Masked Dragon / FIRE / Lvl 3 / Dragon / ATK 1400 / DEF 1100**

"But he won't be staying on the field for long. Since I'll be banishing him from play to special summon one of my strongest beasts. Come forth, my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

Immediately after his words, the Masked Dragon glowed so bright, it shattered into thousands of pixels, creating room for it's higher up to take it's place. There in front of the possessed man flapped a dark gray metallic dragon that looked vicious in so many perspectives.

 **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon / DARK / Lvl 10 / Dragon / ATK 2800 / DEF 2400**

It's appearance alone made even the bystanders tremble in fear, but not the gang and Yuku. For some reason, he felt like it was expected or maybe he just needed to expect the unexpected.

"Don't think it stops there. I'm just getting started. Next I'll activate Metal Dragon's special effect. Once per turn, I can special summon a Dragon monster from my hand or graveyard, and that card is in my hand. Let's welcome to the stage, my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" The name shocked everyone inside the room.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon!? Was all they could think as the room got darker before a white mechanical-like dragon appeared next to Dr. Crowler's Metal Dragon, it's roar echoing across the entire place.

 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon / LIGHT / Lvl 8 / Dragon / ATK 3000 / DEF 2500**

"Talk about a comeback" Jaden began, shocked just like everyone else, "Now Crowler has two power houses on his side".

"Not to mention one of them being Blue-Eyes White Dragon" Bastion spoke up before continuing, "I mean, how did he get his hands on one? If I'm not mistaken, doesn't Seto Kaiba have the last three remaining Blue-Eyes in existence?"

"That's suppose to be true" Alexis said with crossed arms as the gang now paid attention to the blonde teen. "But that theory doesn't seem to be reliable now. Or maybe he stole it from Seto. This IS some sort of spirit we're dealing with after all, if what that Yuku guy said is true".

"Hah, I'd like to see this slacker try to get his way around this one" Chazz said with a smirk as the duel continued.

"Now attack my Metal Dragon, destroy his Breaker the Magical Warrior!"

The being clawed at the monster, but just then Yuku shouted, "Not so fast, I activate my trap card, Waboku!".

Three aqua cloaked females then appeared, preaching an ancient language.

"Waboku protects my monsters from destruction and my Life Points" Yuku explained as the women was about to stop the attack, when suddenly the voice of Dr. Crowler interrupted the transaction.

"Unfortunately for you, I activate my face down card, Trap Jammer!"

The sudden glowing circle with a Bear Trap shot an emitting aura towards the three females, causing them to disappear without a trace.

"This trap card negates and destroys a trap card that has been activated in the Battle Phase" he told him as the creature continued his attack, ripping the magician into tiny little pixels.

Yuku then braced himself for the remaining attack to collide with his Life Points, but suddenly took a step back when he felt a bulge of rushing pain throughout his body. Crowler smirked, despite receiving a miniature amount of damage due to Black Pendant being sent to the graveyard.

 **-** **LifePoints-**

 **Yuku Yanamoukou**

 **3300 (-700)**

 **Dr. Crowler**

 **3500 (-500)**

 **-LifePoints-**

"I figure you feel the reality of the Dark Games, now? In the Dark Games, the challenger's body will get severely damaged after Battle Damage. The higher the damage, the stronger the pain" Dr. Crowler explained as Yuku felt a drip of blood coming out of the corner of his mouth. Wiping it off, he smirked.

"Well then, I guess I should be more aware then"

"You should" the purple lipped man said before declaring a direct attack with his Blue-Eyes.

"Now then, let's end this turn with a destructive blast, shall we?"

The sudden emitting ball appeared in the dragon's mouth before it shot directly towards Yuku to deplete almost all of the remaining Life Points he held on to.

"Not so fast, I activate my Trap Card, Call of the Haunted!" He explained as the remaining face-down card revealed itself, spawning a graveyard in front that the once destroyed Breaker the Magical Warrior came out from, who was covered in dirt here and there.

"Call of the Haunted allows me to special summon a monster from my graveyard in Attack Mode"

"But you still get battle damage" Dr. Crowler told the boy as the blast destroyed the Spellcaster once again in the same turn, dispersing the graveyard as well.

The impact sent Yuku on his behind as he held his stomach with one hand, feeling the unbearable pain rush through his being, with a drip of red coming out from his nose.

 **-** **LifePoints-**

 **Yuku Yanamoukou**

 **1900 (-1400)**

 **Dr. Crowler**

 **3500**

 **-LifePoints-**

"I end my turn. Your move" he said with a grin.

"That was some sweet thinking Yuku just did there" Jaden exclaimed with a fist as Bastion added:

"But he just barely hanged in there. What are the chances of him surviving Dr. Crowler's next assault?".

"I'll tell you the chances. Infinity to 1" Chazz smirked at his own comment as Alexis looked at him with a bit of annoyance.

"What side are you on, anyway?"

"The side that isn't a slacker"

"You do realize that if he loses, our lives will be taken" Bastion stated the obvious with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh c'mon you guys, Dr. Crowler just made that up" Jaden said with calmness.

This immediately got the others' attention.

"Don't you believe him, Jaden?" Syrus asked with confusion.

"Nope, it's all part of the act"

"What act?"

"The magic trick"

"So are you telling us all of this that's happening in front of us, all the color blending, the glowing field, Dr. Crowler's misbehaving attitude, is all some sort of trick?"

"Yep. Well, except for the misbehaving part"

"What are you guys talking about? Dr. Crowler is just teaching this slacker a lesson" Chazz spoke up with a grin.

A cute cry of concern was heard from his spiritual friend as Yuku slowly looked at his direction and smirked with assurance. "I'm fine, buddy. Nothing to worry about" he reassured the little guy as he began to draw his next card after standing up.

 **4th Turn: Yuku Yanamoukou**

"Alright, my draw!" He explained as he added his drawn card to his hand.

He only had two cards in his hand, and only one useful card at the moment. Well, at least he still has a chance, right? Sighing, he set down a card as he said, "I set this monster face down and end my turn"

"I guess I can't blame him, those monsters are super powerful" Jaden explained as everyone continued to look at the duel intensively.

 **5th Turn: Dr. Crowler**

"Pathetic" Dr. Crowler mocked with a smirk before calmly drawing a card, "I attack your monster with my Red-Eyes!" He declared as the claws of the beast penetrated the face-down card, revealing a crouching yellow haired magician that was shattered by the attack.

"Now, finish him off my Blue-Eyes and obliterate the last of his Life Points!"

But before it could reach Yuku's presence, another face-down card appeared in front of it.

"What!?" Dr. Crowler asked with confusion, "I don't understand, I just destroyed that monster! How could it return back to the field!?"

"Yes, you did" Yuku smirked, "but by destroying my Apprentice Magician, you've activated it's special effect that allows me to special summon a Level 2 or lower Spellcaster monster from my deck in face-down defense position"

Dr. Crowler just frowned at this. "Fine, destroy the worthless card in front of you, Blue-Eyes!"

As the card was flipped by the blast from the powerful dragon, it was revealed to be a woman with red clothing, a blue cape and a blue scarf around her mouth who was kneeling down, keeping her arms crossed in front of her to defend herself. But it was all in vain due to her low defense points.

"You just activated my monster's effect" he told the doctor as he began to draw two cards from his deck, getting a familiar feeling when he drew his second card.

"When my Crystal Seer is flipped face up, I must inspect the 2 cards from the top of my deck. Then place one of them in my hand and the other at the bottom of my deck" he explained while doing the actions at the same time.

"Fine, next turn you won't be so lucky. I end my turn"

"Well Bastion, seems the kid survived Dr. Crowler's next on slaught. That goes the same for you, infinity to 1" Alexis explained as she saw Chazz's face begin to flush at his wrong conclusion. Then he shot back unexpectedly.

"Y-You say it as if you like the guy!"

Alexis just flushed a bit at the statement. "O-Of course not, don't be ridiculous. I didn't even met the guy and you already jumping to awful conclusions!" She looked away, upset.

 **6th Turn: Yuku Yanamoukou**

The raven haired boy just sighed in relief at his 'survival' as he looked at the second card he kept from being placed back in the deck.

The cry of cuteness and innocence filled his ears as he smiled at Relinkuriboh. "You thinkin what I'm thinkin, buddy?"

A simple nod was all he needed as he got his next plan into work.

"Alright. It's my draw!" He placed his index and middle finger on the top card's backside and slid it outwards for his thumb to grab it from the front. Just the sudden touch of the card sent waves of hope through his body as he smirked, knowing what card awaits him.

Swiftly drawing it, he stared at the newly added card to his arsenal, with his smile growing ever so slightly at it's visual presence. "First, I'll activate my spell card, Pot of Greed! This baby allows me to draw two cards from my deck" the spawning giant green pot appeared before the boy, having it's all so familiar smirk on it's face as it began to glow, with Yuku drawing two cards before it disappeared.

"Now I'll special summon this card from my hand by discarding another card" he explained as he inserted a card into his graveyard slot before he placed a Dark-Type monster on his monster zone with a very attractive tanned girl that had blonde hair, manipulative violet orbs and a purple and golden spellcaster outfit on that showed a decent amount of cleavage, coming out from the face-up holographic card below her. She also had a golden and purple round staff which was gripped tightly in her right hand.

"Introducing my trusty Apprentice Illusion Magician!"

 **Apprentice Illusion Magician / DARK / Lvl 6 / Spellcaster / ATK 2000 / DEF 1700**

"Woah!" Syrus stared on with heart-shaped eyes and a blushing face with the group noticing it. In fact, most of the other guys around the stadium-like room was in the exact state that Syrus was in.

"Sy? What's wrong, buddy?" Jaden asked with concern as he had no idea why Syrus was acting like this.

"He's love struck" Alexis told Jaden who just looked at her with confusion.

"Love struck? What's that?"

The unexpected question left the group shocked at Jaden's ignorance. Nevertheless, Alexis answered, "Love struck is when you desire someone"

This snapped Syrus out of his gaze before protesting, "H-Hey, I'm not love struck! She just looks... nice, that's all..." He trailed off, trying to hide his redness.

"Oh, so love struck means desire? I guess I'm love struck too" Jaden stated with certainty as this got some of the members of the group's attention.

"Really? Then who is it, Jaden?" Syrus asked with curiosity as the brown haired boy just smirked.

"Not who. What. I'm love struck with dueling since I desire it" Jaden said boldly which made everyone fall on their heads, except for Zain.

"Hah" Dr. Crowler laughed amusingly at the opposing monster. "That monster doesn't even nearly have the attack points necessary to defeat my two dragons". This upsetted the female magician but she immediately calmed down when she heard Yuku's voice.

"That may be true, but you'll be surprise at what she can do".

Smiling at each other, they both nodded, approving of the next action Apprentice Illusion Magician should do as Yuku began to explain the rest. "If my magician was normal summoned or special summoned, I can add 1 Dark Magician from my deck to my hand" he then showed the card that was withdrawn automatically from the deck.

It was indeed, a Dark Magician.

"I wonder what is he planning" Bastion said with a pondering expression as the gang stared at him with wonder as well. "I mean, if I'm not mistaken, a Dark Magician is a Level 7 normal monster. Facts are, level 7 and higher monster cards needs exactly 2 tributes for it to be placed on the field, unless if it's effects says otherwise. But as I stated before, a Dark Magician is no effect monster. Maybe there's more to that Apprentice Illusion Magician. But I've never seen a card like that before"

"Yeah, and there's probably a combination of cards he has in his hand that we don't know of" Alexis theorized as Jaden just got more excited by the possibilities.

"I can't wait to see what he'll throw down next!"

"Alright. For my next move, I'll activate the spell card Ancient Rules!"

The scroll with a blue dragon, a red 'X' and ancient descriptors that floated beside Apprentice Illusion Magician soon glowed and out came a young man with a purple magician outfit and a purple staff.

"This card allows me to special summon a Level 5 or higher normal monster from my hand. And I choose, Dark Magician!"

 **Dark Magician / DARK / Lvl 7 / Spellcaster / ATK 2500 / DEF 2100**

 _"Greetings, master. I'm ready to serve you in battle"_ the Dark Magician, who's name was Yaru, telepathically spoke up to Yuku who nodded with approval. The magician then noticed one of his apprentices next to him. Her name was Yumi.

 _"Greetings, Yumi. I see you are here before me. As always"_

Yumi didn't spoke up, instead just nodded happily toward her tutor.

"Wow. Now both of them has two monsters each. All are very strong" Syrus said with awe at the sight as Bastion added:

"Well only one side has the upper hand in attack points. Unless Yuku has a helpful effect up his sleeve, their presence on the field are futile, only merely reducing his maximum battle damage".

"What can you expect from a slacker? They're destined to lose" Chazz commented with a frown before they heard an unexpected command by Yuku.

"Now attack his Blue-Eyes, my Dark Magician!"

"What!?" Everyone said in unison as Chazz simply said:

"He has totally lost it!".

"What?" Dr. Crowler said with surprise, "But my White Dragon has 500 attack points more than your magician. Are you stupid?"

Yuku just smirked at his cluelessness as he spoke up with his Dark Magician charging up a purple colored ball from his staff.

"It may seem so, but it isn't. I activate my Apprentice Illusion Magician's second special effect! When another Dark-type Spellcaster on my side of the field battles an opponent's monster, I can send her from my hand or field to the graveyard; increasing my monster's ATK and DEF by 2000 for the duration of the battle!"

The expected command from her master sent a small sad frown across her face. She knew by the looks of the situation she would be used for such a thing, but she really wanted to stay by his side and fight for him on the field, but at the same time she wanted to be useful to the team. Most of the time, her effects were all they needed from her. Despite all this, she didn't have a choice, but it wasn't like she wouldn't do it. She would do and give anything for him, her master, the boy that she knew ever since he was a toddler. It was just a feeling she had when she was around his presence. The sudden determination to do better, to strive for his approval and happiness. Was it slavery? All the other monsters didn't mind, so why would she?

Shrugging it off, she sighed, looking back at him with a forceful smile and a generous, yet cute wink before her being merged with the magical attack her other master had on his staff, causing it to grow immensely to a size almost twice it's original one.

 **Dark Magician's ATK: 4500 (+2000)**

"Now my Dark Magician, destroy his dragon with Mystic Septor Blast!"

The command made the strong magician shoot the blast against the face of the dragon, exploding by impact along with the dragon as Dr. Crowler covered his face with his arm until the dust settled.

 **-** **LifePoints-**

 **Yuku Yanamoukou**

 **1900**

 **Dr. Crowler**

 **2000 (-1500)**

 **-LifePoints-**

"I end my turn" he said with seriousness as everyone looked on with amazement, with some males feeling disappointed that their eye candy was out of visual sight.

"Alright! Sweet move!" Jaden commented with a fist as the group stared in awe and surprise.

"Well, I guess you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover" Bastion stated with wide eyes as Alexis added while staring at Chazz:

"Yeah, you're right, Bastion, you shouldn't"

"But now he has no cards on the field to backup his monster that has obviously lower attack points than Dr. Crowler's dragon" he shot back as he smirked at the scene.

Dr. Crowler's grin disappeared when he just realized what just happened. "You'll pay for that!" He stated as he drew his card.

 **7th Turn: Dr. Crowler**

The doctor first looked at his card, then at the field, before saying, "This match is already over! I summon Blizzard Dragon in attack mode!"

The blue-ish dragon with wings under his arms and bright red eyes roared forth on the field.

 **Blizzard Dragon / WATER / Lvl 4 / Dragon / ATK 1800 / DEF 1000**

"Told you. Dr. Crowler got this one in the bag" the black haired teen said as everyone wondered was this really the end of the duel.

"After the Red-Eyes dragon destroys Dark Magician, that Blizzard Dragon could end the duel" Syrus explained.

"Now attack my Metal Dragon and destroy his Dark Magician!"

The echo-like cry from Kuri caught his attention as Yuku looked at the spirit floating idly beside him with a smile.

"You ready?"

It simply nodded with seriousness before disappearing. "Not so fast! I activate my monster's effect!"

"But Dark Magician has no effect whatsoever" Dr. Crowler stated the obvious before the Dragon's claws ripped Dark Magician in two.

 **-** **LifePoints**

 **Yuku Yanamoukou**

 **1600 (-300)**

 **Dr. Crowler**

 **2000**

 **-LifePoints**

The battle damage felt like a knife being stabbed in his lungs, letting Yuku bow down slightly with agony as he struggled to breathe from the emotional wound he had.

"Now, my Blizzard Dragon, wipe his remaining- what the hell?!" The doctor asked with shock and disbelief when he saw the two pieces of Dark Magician began to merge itself together, forming an undamaged Dark Magician.

"But I just... what just happened?!"

"This is what happened" Yuku told him as he pulled out the withdrawn card from his graveyard slot and showed it to him while still crouching and holding his chest with his free hand.

"My Relinkuriboh!"

"What? A Relinkuriboh?" Jaden asked with surprise as his own spiritual friend appeared by his side with a cute cry. It looked similar to Yuku's Relinkuriboh but it didn't had mecha claws and feet, just regular green paws and feet. And instead of a green machinery at the back, it had pure white wings.

"Yeah, I wonder what it does as well, Winged Kuriboh" the boy spoke back softly.

"I can remove from play this card from my graveyard to protect one of my monsters from destruction" he said, still in pain, but managed to slowly pick himself up and discard it in the Remove From Play Slot.

"How the hell? I never destroyed that monster!"

"Yes, I know you didn't. It was the discarded card from my Apprentice Illusion Magician's effect when she was special summoned on the field"

"Damn!" Dr. Crowler cursed, knowing his Blizzard Dragon couldn't take on his Dark Magician. "Fine, I'll just activate my Blizzard Dragon's effect! Once per turn, I can target one of your monsters. That monster cannot change it's battle position nor attack until the end of your next turn" the blue dragon then shot it's freezing breath at Dark Magician, causing the unfazed magician to turn light blue as he put on an unpleasant expression with his stiff body occasionally shivering now and then.

"Dark Magician!" He called out in concern before putting on an upset expression.

"I end my turn with one face down. Your move"

 **8th Turn: Yuku Yanamoukou**

The gang just sighed with relief, well, except for Chazz and Zain. Chazz just watched, frowning at the duel the entire time, much like Zain.

"Wow. This guy's good. Very good" Syrus said with a smile.

"Yeah, no kidding. Whenever the odds are stacked against him, he seems to pull through each time" Jaden added with a smirk.

"But now he cannot attack with his Dark Magician this turn. And by the looks of his hand, it doesn't seem like he has much options either" Bastion explained with crossed arms as Chazz said:

"It'll take a miracle for him to survive Dr. Crowler's next turn".

"Alright, it's my draw!" He said with a serious expression as he swiped a card from his deck. Looking at it, he immediately picked up a strategy before placing the green card in a TS (Trap and Spell) card slot.

"I activate my spell card. Bond Between Teacher and Student!"

Soon a bright light was cast beside Dark Magician by his glowing staff.

"When I have a face up Dark Magician, I can special summon a Dark Magician Girl on the field from my hand, deck, or graveyard in face up Defense position" Yuku told the man on the other side as he grabbed the hopeful and familiar card that shot out of his deck before slamming it down with a smirk.

Out from the majestic light came a beautiful angelic blonde girl with a blue and pink magician outfit that showed an ample amount of cleavage, and a black button in the center of her chest that had a star in it. She also had a yellow, blue and pink staff that she played with until she gave a wink with the light fading away.

 **Dark Magician Girl / DARK / Lvl 6 / Spellcaster / ATK 2000 / DEF 1700**

The let down boys instantly took a liking to her, especially Syrus. "Wow, she's very pretty" he stated with yet again heart-shaped eyes.

"Sy must really desire those girls if he keeps acting so brain-washed. I mean, even I don't have hearts when it comes to dueling"

"It's not the same thing, slacker" Chazz spoke up with an annoyed expression.

"Really? What's the difference?" He asked, curiously.

"...Never mind" he sighed, knowing it would take too much effort for Jaden to understand.

 _"Hiya, master!"_ Dark Magician Girl telepathically spoke to him with joy, very thrilled to be on the field again and at her master's service. Yuku just nodded at her while sweatdropping, knowing that all too familiar cheerfulness on her face. It wasn't that her personality was a bad thing, it's just that whenever Dark Magician Girl, who's name was Miku, was around the young teen, she would just want to squeeze the living lungs out of the boy, with his face buried deep between her... melons, deadly suffocation. It was extremely exhausting for the teen. How could spirits touch solid objects, you ask? Well, that would be answered later on.

"Alright, now I'll activate this spell card called Cup of Ace!" A sudden appearing giant golden cup with patterns on the top and the bottom floated above the holographic card.

"This card let's me flip a coin. If heads, I get to draw 2 cards. But if it's tails, then you are allowed to draw 2 cards"

"Wow, what a gamble" Jaden said, fixated on the duel in front of him.

"Yeah, no kidding" Alexis agreed, "If Lady Luck isn't on Yuku's side then Dr. Crowler can draw 2 cards to his arsenal. His magicians will be destroyed then, since he'll have no backup card and the fact that that card was his last card in his hand".

Everyone looked carefully at the giant flipping coin on the field. Yuku and his monsters stared confidently at it, while Dr. Crowler just frowned at it, frowning even more with a groan when it suddenly landed on HEADS.

Smirking widely, Yuku drew his 2 cards.

"That's very lucky of him" Bastion stated as everyone awaited for his next move.

"I'll set this card and end my turn" he said casually as a face down holographic card appeared in front of him.

"Is that it?" Crowler chuckled as he drew his next card, which was now the only card in his hand.

 **9th Turn: Dr. Crowler**

"Before I'll do anything else, I'll activate my trap card, Reckless Greed! With this card I get to draw 2 cards, but have to skip my next two draw phases. Now let my turn begin! First I'll activate my own Pot of Greed!"

Drawing that cards was the pinnacle point of his next move. Smirking widely, he looked at the cards, knowing what they were already. "Oh you in for it now, kid" he deviously said as Yuku raised his guard. "I activate Premature Burial! By paying 800 Life Points, I get to special summon a monster from my graveyard in attack mode and equip it to this card. And I choose Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

The familiar white beast with sharp wings roared it's way back on the field alongside Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and Blizzard Dragon.

 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon: 3000 ATK**

 **-** **LifePoints-**

 **Yuku Yanamoukou**

 **1600**

 **Dr. Crowler**

 **1200 (-800)**

 **-LifePoints-**

"Bad news for Yuku" Jaden commented with worry, "Now there's three dragons that are waiting to attack".

"Yeah, no kidding. Blizzard Dragon can defeat Dark Magician Girl since she is in defense position, and Metal Dragon can eliminate Dark Magician. Leaving Yuku wide open for a direct attack by Blue-Eyes" Syrus explained with nervousness.

"Doesn't surprise me. This duel was over before it even begun" Chazz explained as everyone stared at the three beasts in front of the pair of magicians.

"I can easily obliterate you right here and now. But I'll rather let you experience real power before you die. Behold! I activate my continuous spell card called Precious Cards from Beyond! I'll explain this card's purpose later. But right now, I would like to introduce to you a card far beyond mere mortality. A card that will end this duel that I owned right from the very beginning. Give a warm welcome to the one, and only, Slifer, the Sky Dragon!"

The name electrified the whole room, it's gaze fixated on the man with purple lips.

"Slifer!?" Everyone spoke out in unison, knowing full well who the beast was as the room's ceiling lights began to flicker, making noise as a sudden strong breeze arrive in the room, with the walls beginning to give in. The room then suddenly witness the whole roof decimating into the unknown as the black, cloudy, thunderous sky was revealed. Everyone had to hold on as the wind was too strong, Yuku slidding slowly away while Dr. Crowler just stood there with a twisted evil grin.

Then without warning, a bright light appeared where all three dragons were, vaporizing them into the abyss as a new, larger dragon took their place. It's red scales were seen, along with it's undoubtful blue soulless eyes that glowed with raging destruction as it roared at Yuku and the magicians with supersonic-like waves, having them to put their arms in front to keep their balance and to cover their faces from the overwhelming sensation that collided with their frightful beings.

 **Slifer the Sky Dragon / DIVINE / Lvl 10 / Divine-Beast / ATK ? / DEF ?**

"I can't believe it, it's actually Slifer the Sky Dragon! In the flesh!" Bastion spoke, still captivated and astonished at the appearance and presence of the flying creature.

"It's the real deal! But how?! How did Crowler get his hands on a card like that!?" Jaden asked with amazement, he just couldn't look away from the ocean blue eyes of Slifer. Everyone's mouths were hanging like anchors, saucer-like eyes and stunned expressions were everywhere.

Nobody answered, since everyone was completely clueless. Some even pinched themselves to see if this whole thing was just a dream. But it wasn't. It was reality. The divine beast hovered over the puny mortals with it's giant wings, ready for battle.

 _"Oh my gosh, that thing is huge!"_ Miku mentally said with awe and obvious fear at what it was capable of.

Yaru, without looking away from the giant before him, said, _"It's Slifer! But how? It's technically impossible! I don't understand. It should be sealed away after the duel with the King of Egypt and Yugi Motou. This is unreal!"_

 _"Master, please tell us you've got a plan up your sleeve in defeating this thing?"_ the attractive Miku pleaded, looking at her master with big, sparkling eyes. But Yuku didn't reply, his eyes locked onto the creature that he will be facing. Jaw dropped, hands shivering, knees weakening, eyes glowing with terror. His body language said it all, he wasn't expecting a God-like fight. This was suppose to be an Entrance Exam, not one that their lives would depend on. It was just too much to take in. It's presence, leering down at the teen. Was this really the end? Was he actually going to die despite how far he came? Everyone's lives were counting on him. He held their faiths along with his, in his 13 year old, quivering palms.

Finally realizing what Miku asked of him, Yuku simply replied, "I'm not sure..."

The voice of Dr. Crowler finally got everyone's attention. "Enough window shopping! Let's end this once and for all! Since I successfully tribute summoned a monster that needed at least 2 tributes, I get to draw 2 cards" The responding glow from his Precious Cards from Beyond card caused the deck to glow, automatically withdrawing 2 cards from the top of it that Dr. Crowler happily took with his fingers.

"And since my Slifer the Sky Dragon's ATK and DEF are determined by the number of cards in my hand times 1000, it now has a total of 3000 ATK and DEF points!"

"And just like that, Slifer receives 3000 points in one go" Jaden said with shock.

"Now what do you guys think? Do you still think this whole thing is a Magic Show?" Alexis asked with a raised eyebrow as Jaden sweatdropped.

"Well the Magic Show hasn't been proven wrong yet, but Dr. Crowler being possessed seems likely right about now. But still, first Blue-Eyes White Dragon and now Slifer the Sky Dragon? I wonder how did he get his hands on those cards?"

"The coward that's using Dr. Crowler's body must have stolen it from the King of Games and Seto Kaiba. Since they were the only ones that had it" Chazz explained with anger as he walked and held tightly on the support bar in front of him. "You better win this duel, slacker. Or else all of us are goners" he gritted his teeth menacingly.

Now everyone knew what was at stake. Their lives literally depended on it. Their lives were now in the hands of the fearful boy in front of them. He had to win. He just had to! But the question was:

How?

 **To be continued**

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **Well, that's the end of the first chapter. Let me know what you think of this start I'd really appreciate your support. Well, I'll see ya next time.**

 **See ya later, guys!**


	2. 01-02

_**Here's the second chapter, so I hope you enjoy it, okay?**_

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thoughts'

 **"Spiritual Speech"**

 _ **"Spiritual Thoughts"**_

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **:Season 01:**

 **:Chapter 02:**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh XYZ...

"Are you sure that's the dark force, Kuri?" Yuku asked his floating friend, but not in an undoubtful manner as he glanced at the grinning Dr. Crowler with seriousness.

The cute nod of Kuri, along with an innocent cry confirmed it all.

...

"Welcome to the Dark Games, my boy! Where not only the one that opens the doors to it has no consequences in losing, but the challenger will also lose his body, erasing them from existence, forever! Along with everyone else in the room!"

...

"Give a warm welcome to the one and only, Slifer, the Sky Dragon!"

 _ **Begin Chapter 2**_

"I'd love to see you try and defeat Slifer here. And each time you do, I guarantee you will fall at every attempt!" The doctor explained with a 'mad' expression, wide eyes and smirk, nostrils standing out as he hid behind probably his undeniably strongest monster in his deck. Yet, everyone was still shocked at the very existence of this card being on the field. But one question kept nagging on their minds with frustration.

Where in the world did he get it!?

 **"Oh my goodness!"** Dark Magician Girl exclaimed with fear as she held her staff tightly, holding it closer to her chest. **"Are we seriously going to take this thing head on?".**

The sudden stretched out arm of Dr. Crowler made her flinch with cerebration, knowing what it meant but hoping it wasn't. "Now attack my Dragon, obliterate Dark Magician with your first mouth!" He ordered bitterly with a grin as the beast did what it's controller commanded, firing a purple ball of destruction at the nervous magician.

Yaru braced for impact, while Miku closed her eyes shut and turned away, not wanting to see what would happen next.

Snapping out of his gaze, Yuku quickly but nervously switched his face-down card, face-up, revealing a shield-like barrier with a monster striking it on the card.

"Not so fast, I reveal my trap card, Draining Shield!"

Just as it was on the holographic card, a barrier appeared in front of Yaru, absorbing the speedy energy blast to nothing before turning itself into visible vapor that shot itself back into the Duel Disk Yuku was equipped with.

"This card negates your attack and increases my Life Points by the amount of the negated ATK. So my Dark Magician still stands"

 **-LifePoints-** **-**

 **Yuku Yanamoukou**

 **4600 (+3000)**

 **Dr. Crowler**

 **1200**

 **-LifePoints-**

Everyone sighed with relief, thankful that at least the boy's currently strongest monster wasn't demolished. Knowing their lives were still fine for now, they resumed waiting for Yuku's next move.

"Once again, he pulls through" Bastion explained as the room was on their feet, but at least more calmed down than before, even Zain was a bit worried before the save.

"Nice job, Yuku. Keep it up!" Jaden cheered loud enough for Yuku to hear and look back at him, smirking with a thumbs up.

"That was too close for comfort" Alexis sighed, still worried at how the boy would pull through and defeat the possessed doctor.

"Damn it!" Crowler cursed with vapour as he ended his turn.

 **10th Turn: Yuku Yanamoukou**

 **"Thank you, Master Yuku"** the purple haired magician sighed with gratefulness as Miku began to burst with relief and happiness.

 **"Yay! Way to go, Master Yuku!"** She exclaimed with joy as she jumped up and down in mid-air, childishly clapping her delicate hands together rapidly, her staff magically floating next to her. Their grateful smiles sent a warm smile across his once worried face as well. He was glad he protected them as they would do for him, but he really needed to think ahead before acting so boldly. It wasn't like he cherished them more than the other cards in his deck, he cared for each and everyone of them at an equal standard. It was just that Yaru, Miku, Yumi and Kuri and his cousins were more closer to him than the others. They were there, just like all of the others, but ALL the time. Probably because that they were suppose to. Despite being told, they gladly held out a helping hand when necessary.

"You guys are welcome" the red haired boy told them, but looked rather worried afterwards, "But don't thank me just yet. We still have to get through this together" he gulped, placing his two fingers on the topmost card. It wasn't out of sheer doubt, he trusted the deck he was given to throughout his entire life, every step of the way. It was like an old habit, a convoluted trust or simply an addictive emotion. The deck his once lively father gave him when he was born just months into this non-stop rotating sphere we live on. It was out of sheer pressure of the lives that counted on his victory here today. He needed to win, there was no way he could lose! The heavy pressure was getting to him, he felt like the world was relying on him selfishly. And yet despite this, he still stood on his two surprisingly calm and strong feet he was thankfully blessed to be born with. Exhaling some weightful steam, he drew the card, hoping for the card he thought of.

It wasn't it. But at least it was as good as a card he hoped for.

"First I'll switch my Dark Magician to defense position!" The 2500 ATK point monster crouched defensively along with his apprentice next to him. They were now worried, knowing that this could mean that they would be now used only to protect their young master in battle. It wasn't an issue, these things happen. But will THEY be protected as well from the powerful beast floating upon them? "Then I place one card face-down and end my turn"

 **11th Turn: Dr. Crowler**

"Pathetic, as always" the blonde man said with a wide grin as he declared his next attack. The violet blast shot directly at Dark Magician, who felt like this was the end of his services.

"Not so fast, Negate Attack!"

The revealing pink card emitted a warp hole-like substance that absorbed the blast before dispersing with the card behind it.

"This card negates your attack and ends your battle phase"

"Your reign of protection will eventually end. So don't be hopeful of your next card. I end my turn"

 **12th Turn: Yuku Yanamoukou**

"My draw!" He didn't feel like waiting or thinking right about now. Staring at the card with thought, he set it and end his turn.

 **13th Turn: Dr. Crowler**

"He's been defensive this whole time. He can't trust on the idea of drawing a Trap or Spell Card all the time. After this turn, Dr. Crowler will be allowed to draw and Slifer will be getting stronger each time" Bastion explained with seriousness. It was true, Yuku needed to think of something else, but there are just that much a person could do when going up against a God Card. The question was, does Yuku have at least one of them?

"Don't worry, the way Yuku seems to play, he could have something up his sleeve" Jaden told them confidently with an intensive stare on the duel below them.

"He better" Chazz stated angrily as he gripped tightly on the bar he held on. He wasn't ready to die. He was still too young, and he didn't become the King of Games yet. It was his dream, it was probably everyone's dream that came here and took the Exam. And their dreams and futures all hanged in the balance with Yuku as their last hope.

After declaring his undeniable attack on Yuku's Dark Magician once again, the boy flipped his face-down card which was revealed to be a black coffin with golden craftsmanship on it.

"I activate my Quick-Play Spell Card, Burial From A Different Dimension!" Explained the boy, his two magicians looking quite relieved as they knew what the card was capable of.

"Not another one!" Dr. Crowler mentally tore his blonde hair off at the infinite backup the young boy kept on drawing and having on his side of the still brightly glowing field.

A gigantic, chocolate brown furred, half mechanical, spiritual monster appeared before the attack, taking the damage which exploded causing dust to appear before settling.

"This card allows me to return up to 3 monsters to the graveyard from my removed from play slot. As you just saw, my Relinkuriboh was my target and thus I used it's effect once more to protect my magician from destruction" he mentally thanked his old buddy who gave a cute cry in response.

"Woah, now that's pretty sweet!" The brown-haired boy stated with awe as everyone was once again amazed at how he kept standing on his own two feet, despite the fact that he was going up against one of the three most God-like creatures in duel monster history.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Dr. Crowler cried with annoyance across the entire arena. "How the hell are you getting the right cards at the right time!?"

"I know, right?" He rubbed the back of his head casually with a sheepish smile, almost completely forgetting that he was going up against THE Slifer the Sky Dragon.

"Fine, I end my turn. But on my next turn, Slifer the Sky Dragon will have 4000 ATK points, so you better be prepared to die by then" he crossed his lean arms with a cocky attitude as Yuku began his 7th Draw Phase.

 **14th Turn: Yuku Yanamoukou**

Sighing, the youngster was very much glad it worked, considering that Dr. Crowler had still three available cards in disposal that could probably be anything as far as he knew. But it seemed logical to keep them in his pale hands, considering that Slifer would be weakened and his magicians would finally be able to take it on. The time was now. Reckless Greed's effect had just wore off and now Slifer's attack and defense prowess will increase in rapid numbers. This turn had to count! If not, his defensive number will decrease with each of Dr. Crowler's turns. Not to mention the slim chance of destroying Slifer will grow even slimmer.

He was finally, somehow, doubting himself for the first time in his life. Whether it was the fact that a Slifer was mangling his jaw in front of him like it was ready to strike or the fact that everyone's lives were leaning on his shoulders, he didn't know. All he knew was that he wasn't prepared for this at all. It was all too sudden. Like a full meal placed in front of a full and unexpected person, that's just waiting to be eaten and taken in at one go.

All of this doubtfulness and nervousness he gave off radiated so strongly, his two magicians could practically see it. So Yaru decided to spiritually speak up. **"Don't worry, Master Yuku, we're here for you no matter what the outcome may be!".**

Nodding in agreement, the over-enthusiastic female magician smiled back at the boy she figuratively looked up to. His eyes drifted towards them, allowing the two to witness the familiar and once lively blood red and emerald green eyes he possessed. The boy was special after all, considering he was, of course, the son of their master's child. The Yanamoukou clan was their number one priority. They were bound, but not against their will. After all Yuku's father and grandfather had selflessly done for them, it would practically be inhuman, or in this case, inmonster to not serve the last of the clan's bloodline til the very end. **"Master Yaru's right, Master Yuku. We believe in you, I believe in you, and so should you"**. She didn't wanted to give him a lecture he already knew about, but it was just to snap him out of the realm of doubtfulness he was, from her point of view, probably prying to get out of.

 **"Doubting your incomparable dueling ability would just be a waste of precious energy"**

 **"C'mon, where's our real Master Yuku we always look up to?"**

Their constant lecture-like and helpful speeches kept on coming and running through his 13 year old head. They were right, but...

"But this is a God we're up against, you guys. What's the chances of us beating it? Maybe we're out of our league here" he sternly but yet uncomfortably said with self doubt as he stared at the surface he stood on in a 45 degree angle.

 **"So you think it would be right for you to just give up despite on how far you've come?"** Yaru mentally crossed his arms.

"How far? All I did was delay the inevitable" who could blame the boy for saying something so emotionlessly doubtful. It was true in a way, he did nothing but defend the entire time since the huge red dragon's arrival. He had been gaining new card after new card while his possessed opponent was boundly stuck on the same number. And yet, the table still hadn't turned in his favor. To the two monsters, this attitude of his was knew to them, since they didn't need to tell him what to do in a duel, not even once. His dueling skills were just too great to be questioned. It was natural to the boy, like he was born with a rulebook implanted in his head.

 **"But Master Yuku,"** Miku pitched up with seriousness emitting from her sparkling eyes, her fists right below her smooth chin as she got his undivided attention, **"If we haven't given up yet, then there's no reason for you to. Also, I wouldn't want you to die. You're my Master, and I wouldn't allow that to happen! WE, wouldn't allow that to happen!"**.

The truthfully verbal action she just pulled off steadily rung a bell in his developing mind. An unfamiliar bell that wasn't used before as far as his knowledge went, so having his head mentally shaken by each of it's 'Ding''s and 'Dong''s made him finally see the bigger picture in front of him.

"You're right" he smiled, receiving two smiles right back, "I should stop with this ridiculous manner of mine and duel with everything I've got!"

 **"That's the spirit!"** The two stated with a relieved tone, thankful their master shoved away the attitude that didn't match with his default personality. Miku flushed with excitement as she did her best to endure the urge to burst with joy. After all, they had their Yuku back.

Confidently drawing his next card, his mental cogs began working once again at the sight of the card's image. 'Yes! Just what I needed!'.

"Alright, now witness the activation of my next card, Autonomous Action Unit!" The man flinched at what the boy's card was capable of, but kept calm when he realized he had Slifer in his disposal.

 **-LifePoints-**

 **Yuku Yanamoukou**

 **3100 (-1500)**

 **Dr. Crowler**

 **1200**

 **-LifePoints-**

"By paying 1500 Life Points, I can special summon a monster from your graveyard to my side of the field in attack position and equip it to this card"

"It seems that there's still hope left for us after all" Bastion confirmed as everyone witnessed a bright lightning striking the ground next to Yaru with a Blue-Eyes White Dragon appearing out of it.

 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon's ATK: 3000**

"Alright, now Blue-Eyes can get rid of Slifer!" Jaden explained with a fist as Syrus sighed with relief before adding:

"And with no cards to protect Dr. Crowler, Yuku can attack directly with his other two monsters that will surely end the duel and save us from the edge of death".

"Not quite" Bastion spoke up with realization as he remembered the true historic power of the Sky Dragon.

"What do you mean?" Alexis questioned with confusion but was interrupted by a disruptive laughter of the 'clown in the town'.

"W-What are you laughing at?" Yuku asked with a nervous tone at the man's 'psychotic' behavior toward his move he just did.

Clutching onto their staffs with worry, they awaited for their opponent's response. Mentally swiping away a tear of laughter, he grinned at the red-haired, crossing his arms in front of his chest, chuckling at the youngster's ignorance.

"You stupid piece of shit. You don't know, do you?"

"Know, what?" His confusion was rising.

"When you Normal Summon or Special Summon a monster in face-up attack mode, that monster loses 2000 ATK points!"

"What!?" He was instantly shocked at the explanation as Slifer's second mouth under his first charged up and shot a blast at his 'sell-out' of a monster, the beast cried out with pain as it hit, lowering it's head in agony.

 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon's ATK: 1000 (-2000)**

"Damn it!" The boy cursed as he coughed out the dust he unintentionally breathed in. Now he's really in a pickle. If only he knew it's full-power from the beginning, he wouldn't have boldly activated the card in the first place.

Sighing, he had no choice but to end his turn.

 **15th Turn: Dr. Crowler**

"That's more like it" Dr. Crowler said as he finally drew his 4th card, not even caring to observe it, "Give in to the inevitable, Yuku. It's the only way"

 **Slifer the Sky Dragon's ATK: 4000 (+1000)**

Shooting a familiar purple blast due to it's next command, Slifer saw it's opposing dragon cried out in sheer pain when finally being hit with the attack.

The explosion sent Yuku sliding backwards on his feet as he did his best to keep his balance while covering his face from the powerful wind rushing through his being. Waves of sharp battle damage cutting through his clothing here and there, and also, he's skin.

"Ah!" He cried out once and managed to compress the others as he felt warm liquid running down his open wounds. Suddenly, he felt his teen body began to uncontrollably slide backwards. Trying to keep his balance from the infinite amount of battle damage that's being sent back to him, the boy couldn't undertake it anymore, feeling his whole presence being lifted slightly off ground level.

 **"Master Yuku!"** The two magicians yelled out as their spiritual hearts immediately stopped to a halt when they saw Yuku flew away like a Supersonic Jet, before horribly and immensely crashing into the wall next to the rattling loose double doors, well, what's left of the wall anyway. As far as the building that they were still dueling in looked like, it was a complete mess, an utter disaster, an unfinished construction site like it had been demolished by wrecking balls and such, planning to be rebuilt the following year.

The room gasped at the scene before it; Yuku just fell and lied there in a puddle of his own DNA, the wall having a dent that's shaped just like him. They didn't even noticed there was a crowd of civilians outside, watching the whole duel go down since Slifer's unexpected return to the battle field, until now.

The room was now filled with silence, jaws hanging loosely everywhere a person would look. It was just horrifying at what Slifer was capable of, and that wasn't a direct attack either.

"Ha ha ha hah!" A familiar echo of a laughter filled the room, catching the attention of everyone. "You see what happens when you mess with a God?!" He spat madly, without any remorse for the lifeless youngster across the room. "Don't think you can sleep now, Yuku. If you don't show signs of continuing a Dark Game in under a minute, then you automatically give up the entire duel!"

Realizing this could be their last minute alive, the crowd wanted to encourage the boy to stand up. But after that, who could even twitch their finger?

 **"Please, Master Yuku"** Miku pleaded with clutched together hands, trying to see if she could at least bring life into him again. That didn't seem plausible either.

"We're... Dead..." Chazz simply stated lowly, his eyes wide just like everyone else's.

Jaden and the others wanted to cheer him on so badly, but it seemed selfish since they would be telling him to endure even more pain after that. He was the one that was dueling. He was the one who was their last hope of light. He was the one who was going through physical pain. He was the one, not them. And yet, they would've had the audacity to encourage the probably dead boy to continue on, regardless of his health conditions, if they did. Yes, it was for his benefits as well, but it would be inhuman to do something like that at this current time.

"A half a minute left, Yuku" the man warned, smirking at the unmoving body. "Don't act dead just yet, boy. If you were truely finished, then this match would have come to a skidding halt, killing their lives as well"

By instinct, but unintentionally, Jaden stood up from his seat he sat in and shouted, "Come on, Yuku! You can do it!"

Eyes were now on him. At that point, noone cared if it was selfish or not, they immediately stood up from their seats and began cheering the boy on, despite the unresponding state he was in. Their voices were followed by the crowd's that was outside. Facts are, they had no idea at what was going on, why Slifer was on the field, why the room was glowing weirdly, why Dr. Crowler was doing this to the kid in the first place and showed no sympathy. It was probably a human instinct. The boy's victory had to be important in some way, and instead of asking for answers, they solved it by themselves.

He was the good guy in this 'movie'.

"10 seconds left" the doctor reminded, he didn't gave a damn if he was talking to an unconscious body. If he's not dead, the match would continue on, which it was.

"Please show signs of life and get up, Yuku!" -Bastion.

"You can do it, Yuku, we're all here with ya!" -Syrus.

"C'mon, slacker, stop slacking off!" -Chazz.

"We know you still in there, Yuku!" Surprisingly, -Zain.

"Please, we're begging you to stand up, Yuku!" -Alexis.

His magicians were amazed at how many people had their master's back. But he still didn't move.

 **"C'mon, Master Yuku, please move!"** -Yaru.

 **"We believe in you, Master Yuku!"** -Miku.

"3, 2, 1-"

"YYYUUK **KUUUU!"**

An index finger suddenly twitched, calming the room down. That twitch was followed by another twitch, then another, then a shiver of the whole body, before, to their hopeful relief, Yuku slowly hesitatingly stood up. First on one knee, then a crouch before a full stance that had blood dripping from expected places. His head felt like a 'Thousand Knives', or a 'Mystic Box'. It spun around, showing three blurs of the same source as he stared at the duel field he slowly slid a foot towards with aching pain rushing through his huge lacerations over his body.

 **-LifePoints-**

 **Yuku Yanamoukou**

 **100 (-3000)**

 **Dr. Crowler**

 **1200**

 **-LifePoints-**

Several pair of hands began clapping at his never give-up attitude. Yes, the sight was gruesome to watch, they were having the urge to help him walk steadily, or anything other than simply cheering onward. After all, He was not just doing it for himself, but for them as well. They were all eternally grateful, even the crowd outside.

But the biggest challenge still remained: Slifer.

 **"Master Yuku!"** Miku cried out with worry as her eyes showed deep concern for the young boy.

"I-I'm alright" he reassured with a crackling voice, his head still constantly spinning at the hands of his recent 'car crash'.

It was simply amazing how he was still even continuing the duel. Something had to be driving him forward, but what could it be?

"And that's only the tip of the ice burg, boy" Dr. Crowler stated with an End Phase following by, still pretty pissed off at the fact that Yuku didn't stay down when he should have.

 **16th Turn: Yuku Yanamoukou**

"Idiot!" Chazz slapped his forehead as he couldn't believe what he just saw. "I can't believe that slacker didn't know of Slifer's second mouth effect".

"As if you knew" An annoyed Alexis stated with crossed arms, not looking away from the duel. She was so glad Yuku didn't gave up on them yet. She was happy and feeling guilty at the same time.

"Hey, I knew! I urgh... just kept quiet since I thought that that slacker would have known" he unsternly spoke up, looking down while saying so.

"Sure. Whatever you say" the young woman sighed with frustration. 'C'mon, kid, you can do it! We believe in you! Well, most of us, actually' her eyes mentally drifted toward an annoyed Chazz. Of course, anything could be expected by his unseen deck, they didn't know what he would draw next. But something told her that he had the win in his bag. I mean, who would continue dueling if they knew there was no way of winning? Just for the fun of it? Tell that to the fact that every life in the room was on the line. Maybe he was thick-headed? No, all he needed was the right cards at the right time and the right heart to match.

Drawing warily without thinking, Yuku stared deep into the eyes of his newly drawn card.

He had no use for it at this point in time. His heart dropped like an anchor.

'Sorry, you guys' he apologized, knowing they would be blown to bits. Even still, they would protect him without question. Regardless of his selflessness heart, they followed every instruction without a second thought. He knew what he was doing, right? Just like always, they just smiled back, accepting their fate and at the same time, knowing he'd pull through eventually.

He always do.

But he still felt guilty using their presence to protect him from harm. He would have to make each of their sacrifices count.

Again, he always do, but will he still be able to do it again?

"I end my turn" he sourly spoke those words he had been saying his entire life. That was the phrase that sealed their fate into the hands of a possessed man.

 **17th Turn: Dr. Crowler**

 **Slifer the Sky Dragon's ATK: 5000 (+1000)**

'Yes, that's it. Accept your fate just like all the others had done' the man thought with an evil grin as his dragon read it's owner's mind and shot a blast at the male magician.

Yuku wanted to reach out and stop it, but knowing it would be all in vain, he lowered his arm to his side as he was forced to watch his magician's last appearance in battle before being obliterated by the collision, the impact blowing him a few feet away from his origin position.

"Only one lousy monster left and then your Ranton soul and every other pathetic soul around here will be ours!"

 **18th Turn: Yuku Yanamoukou**

 **"Master Yuku?"** Her master didn't look up.

She was extremely worried that she had lost him again. If so, then her speeches wouldn't work anymore. He must have completely lost hope in the cloudy abyss, or maybe...

He lifted his head, staring at her with a reassuring expression. He was probably just upset at himself that he couldn't protect Yaru.

 **"It's alright, Master Yuku"** She just wanted to give him a tight, sympathetic hug, like always. Some would say that she was like a caring and cautious motherly figure, protecting her son. Though he never met his biological mother in the first place, he wasn't upset about that fact too much nor did he fell down the wrong path mothers should be guiding their children away from. He was fine on his own, they were only there when things got rough.

He was a very young independent man, so their advice was something he already knew of.

"I know. I'm not down" he simply replied, "After what you guys said to me, there's no way I'm doubting myself ever again. Thanks"

She just smiled warmly, glad she could be of assistance other than battling.

"Now then, I believe it's my turn" drawing a card, he quickly added it to his hand that had the rest of his cards in disposal.

"First, since my Dark Magician is in the graveyard, my Dark Magician Girl gains 300 ATK points"

Miku felt her body igniting with power, her pink skirt gently floated upward a bit from the increased attack.

 **Dark Magician Girl's ATK: 2300 (+300)**

"Now I activate my spell card, Swords of Revealing Light!"

Three bright giant swords appeared in front of a relieved Dark Magician Girl as Yuku explained that Dr. Crowler could not attack for three of his turns.

"Again with the protection" Chazz whined, "when is he going to attack!?"

"Be patient, Chazz. Or do you want to lose your life?" Alexis raised an eyebrow, while her eyes still focused on the duel.

He huffed at the fact that the attractive blonde close to him had just shushed him.

Grunting, Dr. Crowler heard the boy end his turn as the man drew one more card.

 **19th Turn: Dr. Crowler**

 **Slifer the Sky Dragon's ATK: 6000 (+1000)**

Groaning with irritation at how useless his hand was to get rid of the protective spell card Yuku controlled, he ended his turn with a sense of annoyance in his echoing voice.

"You can't protect yourself forever, coward" the man stated with a frown.

 **20th Turn: Yuku Yanamoukou**

As everyone witnessed the left bright sword dispersing, leaving two left, they wondered if the young boy even had a card that could stop Dr. Crowler's beast. If not, they might as well make the most of their few moments alive. But it's too difficult to do that when a breath taking God Card is right in front of you. A slight breeze flew by, sending chills to those that had exposed skin.

"Alright, my move!" Staring at his card, he wondered if it might work. There might be more effects of Slifer he was not aware of, but the young teen needed to take the risk.

"I'll set three cards face-down and end my turn"

 **21st Turn: Dr. Crowler**

 **Slifer the Sky Dragon's ATK: 7000 (+1000)**

The beast was now at a total of 7000 ATK points, and since the rules states that if you end your turn at a card amount greater than 6, you must discard until said number. Deciding to discard a card that wasn't in need, he ended his turn and threw it in his graveyard slot.

 **Slifer the Sky Dragon's ATK: 6000 (-1000)**

 **22nd Turn: Yuku Yanamoukou**

The middle sword was now the only thing that stood before Dr. Crowler and his attacking ability. Drawing a card, Yuku immediately recognized it without visually taking it in.

"Just one more card and I'll be having victory for breakfast" it was true, he could practically taste victory from his current state in the duel. And what a victory it would be against a God Card.

"I set this monster face-down and end my turn"

 **23rd Turn: Dr. Crowler**

 **Slifer the Sky Dragon's ATK: 7000 (+1000)**

"I might as well put one of these pathetic cards to good use" he said before a holographic card appeared, decreasing Slifer's ATK and DEF.

 **Slifer the Sky Dragon's ATK: 6000 (-1000)**

 **24th Turn: Yuku Yanamoukou**

"It all comes down to this" he stared at his deck when the last of his three swords disappeared into thin air. Closing his eyes, he felt Dark Magician Girl's eyes nodding with approval along with every other fallen monster in his graveyard, including Relinkuriboh's. They were all ready for his next card, and so was he.

'I believe in the heart of the cards' his conscience told him as he swiftly drew a card, his eyes shut before he opened them to observe the new card.

"Now we'll see if he got what it takes to take down a God Card" the male obelisk boy frowned as Alexis decided to not comment on every little annoying thing Chazz had to say.

This turn could decide Dark Magician Girl''s, and probably Yuku's fate, along with everyone else's.

Sighing some steam off from his shoulders, he hoped that his plan would work. He had Miku and four face-downs on the field, one being a monster, and 1 card in his hand. He was planning to defeat Slifer in this turn before it could declare another attack. But everything had to go as planned, otherwise he and everyone else might die. His possessed opponent still had a face-down card on the field, which could make his last resort backfire. But he had to take the chance, it was a must.

This was it.

'This is going to be freakin close!'

"Alright" he snapped. Getting his plan underway, he switched his face-down monster into face-up attack position. "Firstly, I flip summon my majestic, Magician of Faith!" A purple-haired elf woman with blue and red clothing on and a quarter-shaped moon-like staff in her delicate hand appeared above the pixelated card below her.

 **Magician of Faith / LIGHT / Lvl 1 / Spellcaster / ATK 300 / DEF 400**

"And since she's been flipped face-up, I get to return one spell card from my graveyard to my hand".

The room was expecting something on the level of Swords of Revealing Light, or Ancient Rules, but the young teenager had other ideas.

Pot of Greed.

"Draw as much cards as you like. Unfortunately for you, Slifer is one of a kind so your card number in your hand doesn't mean crap" the possessed Crowler explained with his echoing voice.

Drawing his two cards, Yuku stared intensively at the hand before him. "Now, I'll activate my spell card, Lightning Vortex!" A thunder storm began to form above Slifer the Sky Dragon, which was just below the stormy weather Slifer made due to his arrival.

The card's name only was enough to let everyone who knew it, gain a spark of hope. Dr. Crowler was also one with knowledge of the card, but he simply kept calm as Yuku threw a card away in his graveyard.

"By discarding one card from my hand, I am able to destroy all face-up monsters on your side of the field!"

"Brilliant move" Bastion explained with awe, with Jaden following by with a fist and a wide smirk:

"You mean AWESOME move!".

Everyone couldn't believe it. An examinee, THE examinee, was going to defeat a God Card with an easy and simple move like that. It couldn't possibly be true, could it?

The familiar laughter of Dr. Crowler caught the attention of everyone. They knew all too well that that laughter meant trouble for them all. His grimace smile stayed there while he spoke up with a tone that said that Yuku fell into his trap again.

"You Ranton fool, how stupid can you get!? I activate my trap card, Solemn Judgment!"

The appearing bright man with a long gray beard and two young women on his side began to stop Lightning Vortex in it's tracks, dispersing it from existence.

"By paying half of my Life Points, I get to negate the activation of a spell or trap card, OR the summoning of a monster and destroy it!"

 **-LifePoints-**

 **Yuku Yanamoukou**

 **100**

 **Dr. Crowler**

 **600 (-1/2)**

 **-LifePoints-**

"So close!" Syrus whined, "he was so close!"

"But not close enough" Chazz simply stated with crossed arms as the man and women on Dr. Crowler's side of the field began to disappear.

"Too bad, you almost had me there" the 'clown' man admitted as he grinned at Yuku's failure. But then that same grin faded into a frown of confusion when he noticed the boy was smiling widely.

"Why are you smiling? Have you finally lost it?"

The crowd around them was wondering the same thing. What in heaven's name was Yuku smiling at?

"Correction, I totally got'cha" what did the teen meant by that? Wasn't he losing?

"What are you blabbering about this time?" Dr. Crowler with annoyance at Yuku's sense of victory.

"I knew you would activate that face-down card to counter my activation. I needed it to not interrupt my three face-downs I have in store for you, so I used Lightning Vortex to take their place. And now it became even easier for me to take down that monster of yours AND finish you in one turn when it was revealed to be Solemn Judgment. Slifer's through this turn, and so are you"

"Oh really?" He chuckled with crossed arms. Everyone was now pondering if what Yuku said was actually true. Could he defeat Slifer? Right there, right then? "I would like to see you try".

"With pleasure" he then switched one face-down card, face-up in one of his Spell/Trap Slots. "Firstly, I'll activate my trap card known as Trap Dustshoot!". Before Dr. Crowler could have reacted, 6 holographic cards appeared in front of him that represented each of his cards in his hand respectively, for the whole world to see. "If you have 4 or more cards in your hand, I can look at them all. Then I must choose a monster card amongst them and return it to it's deck".

He searched through the cards' names, already knowing what was his selection. He needed to check the other cards out for his next move. Returning a Lord of D monster, he immediately activated his second face-down card. "Now I activate my second trap card, Mind Crush!"

"Now what?" The man asked, obviously pretty annoyed at the continuous card combo Yuku was pulling off, even if it was just the second card.

"With this card, I get to declare one card's name. Then if you have that card in your hand, you must discard all the copies of that particular card to the graveyard. Otherwise, I must discard 1 random card"

"That's actually pretty clever" Bastion commented with a stroke across his chin, "he examined Dr. Crowler's hand before Mind Crush, so now he will certainly get Dr. Crowler to discard a card from his hand".

"Well, yeah but, what is the purpose of this?" Syrus asked with confusion, not sure how getting rid of a few cards will allow Yuku to capture victory with open arms.

"Now, the card I declare is: Black Horn of Heaven!" Obviously, the boy got it right. So, without wasting any time, Dr. Crowler discarded his Trap Card to his graveyard.

Visually, everyone witnessed the weakened Slifer emitting a bit of vapor from it's holographic self.

 **Slifer the Sky Dragon's ATK: 4000 (-2000)**

"I see what you're trying to do. Too bad though, you failed again" Dr. Crowler laughed at the teenager's demise.

"I'm not done yet" he interrupted the professor's laughter as he stared at the last card in his hand that would certainly end the duel. "I activate Monster Reborn!"

Everyone was surprised at the name, as they filed through their heads for what card the boy might take out.

"This card is actually self explanatory. I get to target one monster in any graveyard and special summon it on my side of the field" his smirk gave everyone around him a hint of what card he might be aiming for. Then, it hit them like a speeding Porche.

"I special summon my Apprentice Illusion Magician!"

The familiar tanned female spellcaster made her way out of the bright light that brought her back to holographic life.

 **Apprentice Illusion Magician's ATK: 2000**

"Wow, two hotties at the same time?! Unreal, dude!" One of the comments from males in and outside the building was heard which mainly stood out from all the mumbling and gossiping of the two magicians.

Perverts...

A simple nod from both of them was all they needed to greet each other. The current situation was too hectic to chit chat at that point in time.

"Ahem, I think you forgetting something" Dr. Crowler pointed up toward Slifer's second mouth that was charging up a purple blast. "Slifer's second mouth activates whenever you normal or special summon. And with only 2000 ATK points left, your magician can say it's farewells once again".

"Oh man, he was again so close!" Syrus slapped his forehead.

"Illusion Magician's effect could've done the trick. Too bad, it's all over" Bastion bowed his head.

"Don't give up just yet, guys" Alexis got their attention.

"Yeah, Yuku had to be aware of the second mouth's effect by now" Jaden said with confidence.

"So, do you suppose he has another trick up his sleeve?" Bastion asked, curiously, receiving a simple nod and a smirk from Jaden who didn't take his eyes off from the duel.

Yumi clutched onto her staff tightly, afraid of the blast that was being targeted at her. But she once again, calmed down when she heard Yuku's voice.

"Don't worry, Yumi, I got'cha covered" he winked with reassurance, causing the magician to flush a bit. "Not so fast, Dr. Crowler, or whoever you are. I activate my trap card, Fiendish Chain!"

Blue flaming torches appeared around Slifer that had strong chains bounding themselves together. The blast soon vanished into thin air.

"This card allows me to target and negate an effect monster's effect on the field. So my magician is still in this game"

"Wait, then that means..." The man trailed off, calculating the unbelievable conclusion.

"...your Slifer the Sky Dragon is toast" Yuku ended as Dark Magician Girl gave a Mystic Septor Blast to Slifer that was powered once again by a sad and depressed Apprentice Illusion Magician's second effect, increasing it by 2000 points.

 **Dark Magician Girl ATK: 4300 (+2000 DC)**

The blast made contact, and just like that, Slifer was no more.

 **-LifePoints-**

 **Yuku Yanamoukou**

 **100**

 **Dr. Crowler**

 **300 (-300)**

 **-LifePoints-**

"Now finish him off my Magician of Faith, with Septor Attack!"

With a quick magic attack from the magician came the end of a long and historical duel with the God Card, Slifer the Sky Dragon.

 **-LifePoints-**

 **Yuku Yanamoukou**

 **100**

 **Dr. Crowler**

 **0 (-300)**

 **-LifePoints-**

 **-Duel End-**

 **Yuku Yanamoukou (1)**

 **VS**

 **Dr. Crowler (0)**

 **-Duel End-**

Mentally waving goodbye, the two magicians were no more but memories as the duel field set itself off. Sighing with relief that it's finally over, the room was filled with silence. Staring at the finished duel, they hung their mouths at what happened. That silence was soon shattered when Jaden slowly clapped, followed by Syrus, then Bastion, then everyone else, except for Chazz, who still stared with shock.

Yuku stared at the crowd that he just saved from extinction. He could tell, they were eternally grateful. Rubbing the back of his raven head, he gave a sly smile with a wave from his other hand. He was speechless; the public feedback was more than he could have asked for, but probably expected since he saved their lives. Even outside was cheering with complete astonishment.

But suddenly, he felt dizzy for some reason, and before he was able to react, Yuku fainted.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Well, that's chapter 2 for ya. I hope you liked it, and don't forget to Review, Fol and Fav.**

 **Once again, I will see ya later.**


	3. 01-03

**Note: And please, nobody is forcing you to read stuff like this. If you don't like it, you're free to leave, friend :)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **:Season 01:**

 **:Chapter 03:**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A pair of wary cyan eyes began to slowly flutter open after some time, stinging from the beaming radiation of the reflective light that shone apon his resting place. It belonged to the same boy who defeated Dr. Crowler an unknown period of time ago.

He was Yuku Yanamoukou.

It was the nocturnal species' time to take his place. Squinting his eyes while covering the unpleasantly bright light with his naked left palm, he carefully observed his surroundings as he warily sat up with unknown exhaustion in the snow white sheets he laid in. It seemed like some sort of unfamiliar white room, with a small retro-kind of TV attached from above with a few furniture here and there. A sudden headache caught his attention as he placed a palm on the side of his head. The surprisingly cotton bandage was felt around it.

The headache slowly disappeared.

The boy decided to take the see-through pipes that was attached to his right arm and stand up. The sun was as bright as they come. He observed the outside through the window. The background was like a glimpse of Domino City. Judging from the position he was in, he was certain that he was indeed in Domino City's Hospital.

The door's clicking sound and cliché creaking turned him around 180 degrees. The person that was seen at the entrance caught him by a pleasant surprise. It was his baby sister, Lina, who had her stuffed 'Teddi' wrapped around her tiny thin arm that he hand-made for her by himself.

They were both orphans; their parents unexpectedly and unknowingly vanished without a trace when they were underage, probably dead as far as the rumor went. And by rumor, I mean a certain boy's spiritual 'caretakers' broke the breaking news toward the two at an unsuitable young age. It was heartbreaking, to say the least. It felt like the whole world had suddenly crumbled down apon the two youngsters.

The supernatural gang knew it wasn't a wise and unboldly choice that they made, but the determined and persistent young boy and his curious little sister who just learnt to speak properly with an unreal mind and vocabulary for her age group, was not going to give up that easily. It would have been understandable if Lina couldn't remember a thing since she just entered the real world at that time, but somehow, that applied to Yuku as well. For some odd and unknown reason, he couldn't remember a thing when they left the two. It was suppose to be an unforgettable scar, but it simply turned out to be a forgotten memory. It wasn't explained to him yet, not by his Guardians either. They seemed to always dodge the subject with another each time they were asked. He really wanted to know the reason, it couldn't have been natural, it hadn't felt natural either and he knew it. They must have been hiding something, but what?

Her worried expression that she came in with soon turned into a wide adoring smile, with glisteningly joyful twinkles in her huge young orbs at the sight of the only family she had left.

"Big brother!" The sudden rush of acceleration in her legs made him aware of what was going to happen next. The physical collision they had made, caused the boy to take a foot back. The tight embrace she now had him in was one of love for him, something that kept them together through good and bad, easy and tough, happy and sad times, like an unbreakable chain. They always comforted and helped each other when they needed it.

He smiled down at her, she was too busy keeping the hug in a consistent tight embrace, but she still felt his gaze. She missed him to bits. Placing a hand on her back to reciprocate the loving embrace she gave him with the only arm he felt out of the two, he greeted her with a sly tone.

"Lina, you know you can't keep the hug lasting forever, right?" He told her with a chuckle.

"I could if you allow me to" that was practically true. He used to break the hug when he felt that it was going on for an ample amount of time.

"But then I won't be able to go to the bathroom" he whined playfully, her groaning response and an even tighter lock was such a cute cliché of a reply from her. She knew it was true though. Letting go with a moody expression, Yuku decided to crouch down to her eye level with a warm reassuring smile. "Hey" he called out to her, she had her arms crossed with 'attitude', staring off to the abyss. Lina slowly and hesitantly looked at his direction with a sad expression glued on her face. "Who's my favorite girl in the world?".

That repetitive and somewhat rhetorical question caused her lips to form a small, sly smile. He always got her with that one. "Me" she sighed and rolled her eyes playfully. Ruffling her hair, he stood up again with Lina not showing even one sign of annoyance toward him for messing up her neatly combed straightened hairstyle that went down to mid-back. She just giggled. The small girl enjoyed being her brother's center of attention. If someone else took that place, she didn't know what she would do.

"Hey, lookie here, big brother!" She sounded excited to Yuku, her cute smile growing ever so wider when she revealed to her brother a page with doodles on it.

"What's this?" He asked curiously, gently taking it out of her possession to observe the drawing closely. It looked like a typical scribbled image done by a child in kidnergarden. It had a female figure on it, along with a taller male figure, with a simple unfilled heart drawn around them with red crayon.

"It's you and me, silly" she giggled. To her it was suppose to be obvious.

"Ah" he exclaimed with realization, "You drew this?"

"Well, duh? Who do you think can draw as spectacular as me?" She brushed her hair away with her small hand with a sense of pride and arrogance. He chuckled at her posture and what she said; her hands were on her hips that were set out on one side like a famous model. What a young girl she had grown up to be. Probably their mother's genes, but then again, how would he suppose to know?

Her sudden coughing got the attention of Yuku. "You okay?" He asked with deep concern as he crouched down to her again. It sounded even worse than before. Her Klastromorphic sickness sounded like it was getting the best of her.

After a moment of continuous coughing, she finally replied. "I-I'm alright" she reassured. That wasn't reassuring enough though for the boy.

"You sure?" He needed to be certain that she was alright.

"I'm fine, man. Stop being such a worry wart" she smiled at him, causing him to smile back slyly. "So, did you qualify?" she asked with anxiety, changing the subject in an instant. He chuckled at her change of mood once again. Before he could have even opened his mouth, two tall and adult-like presences appeared at the doorway.

One was a blonde female doctor with a white apron. The other one, they knew in an instant. It was their foster parent, Karu. Her short dark chocolate-colored hair hung behind her head that had a familiar expression on the front which always crawled it's way onto her when they had company in the tall and crowded orphanage they lived in.

"My, my, I see someone's wide awake and better than how they were before when they were rushed in here 2 days ago" the doctor said with a joyful smile. "But you probably need to stay here for awhile for a quick checkup before you leave. I'll be back soon, okay?" And with that, she vanished outside the room, leaving the three to have their reunion alone.

The familiar expression soon turned into it's true form, her glare was as sharp as a knife. Lina immediately rushed behind her older brother's presence, leaning sideways to peek at Karu's rage while clutching onto Yuku's white patient clothing with her small, cute, hands for protection. He knew what was coming his way, including the little girl. Though he knew, he kept still, accepting his punishment.

The older female pulled back and swung a palm across Yuku's face with enough force to send him on his knees and hands. His head was uncomfortably spinning around, his vision blurry.

A moment later it stopped, allowing Yuku to stand up. "You little piece of shit!" She spat, narrowing her eyebrows further downward, "What did I tell you about entering that crappy card exam?! Have you no ears!?" She reached out and pulled Yuku's ear toward her, before sending him flying against the wall.

Slam!

"Leave my big brother alone!" The 9 year old finally mustered the courage to speak up against what Karu was doing to her sibling. Glaring back at her, the woman hissed the next phrase at the girl.

"Oh, so you want some too, huh? You little brat!" Her words were almost as worse than what she was capable of doing. Taking a step back with worry, she witnessed the sight of Karu growing bigger and bigger as she approached her. The tall woman in black high heels, tight navy blue jeans and a white sweater was now towering over the young, small, fragile girl who had white sandals on, a pink skirt and a plain white sleeveless shirt with a pink emerald necklace over it.

Karu vigorously grabbed a hand full of the 9 year old's blonde colored hair and pulled it toward her, receiving a cry of pain from the girl that was soon muffled by the woman's palm. It was typical for the woman to physically, mentally and emotionally harm the two children emotionlessly. They were always her targets. Whenever something happened, she would blame them as the cause, no matter if it was their fault or not. And she had them in a hay of straw that was impossible to get out. She threatened to track them down and kill Lina if they reported anything about her or what happened everyday. Why she did it was beyond the two siblings' knowledge.

Yuku didn't care about himself, Lina was the only thing that kept him living. She was his purpose, simple as that. She was his little sister, the only family he had left, and he would do anything for her well-being. That's the reason he participated in the first place, it was the only reason excluding the fact that he had a huge passion for dueling. It was the only thing he wanted to do, besides taking care of Lina. Getting in the Duel Academy was the first step in getting rid of her sickness. So said the Mystery Man.

"Now, you know what happens if you go to that academy, or should I give you a little hint of what's to come? She asked, her grip slightly increasing. Yuku just watched as he was powerless to do anything. His blood temperature was boiling was anger, but he knew all too well to take on the woman in front of him. She had them, mainly him, in her Puppet Strings. Loosening his posture, Karu began to smirk evilly.

"There you go. Now be a good boy and stay at the Orphanage" letting go of a tearing Lina, the girl immediately ran towards her brother, embracing him with sob after sob. Reciprocating her action, he stared into the eyes of the devil. Then, the doctor appeared, halting when she saw the scene.

"Is everything alright here?" She asked with curiosity.

"Of course, everything is A-Okay, isn't it, Yuku and Lina?"

He tried his best to hide his death glare he had on, nodding along with the unsternly nod of his baby sister.

After his checkup, they signed him out and off they went to the Orphanage. The drive was awkwardly silent for the two children, the woman acting weirdly and intentionally chirpy behind the wheel, like the incident never even happened.

In the night, Yuku laid in the boys' bedroom, staring into the abyss of the dull ceiling. The boy was deep in thought. He couldn't leave Lina behind if he would go back against Karu's demands, it would seal her fate.

Was it possible for him to take her with? The two hated the Orphanage anyway. The only way he would know that is if he tried. But if it didn't work, Karu would do the unspeakable. Was it worth the risk? Was it better if they just stayed here and forget about it all?

Of course not! It was the only lead he had on healing the sickness Lina was unknowingly cursed with. The doctors had no idea what it was or how to cure it. Their simple advice and medicine was futile. He was determined to take her with him no matter what. It was better than running away and living on the streets, being paranoid at the thought of being caught by Karu. At least at the Duel Academy Island, they were safe, right?

Sighing with irritation, he heard the door to the room slowly creaked open, the light from the hallway reflecting on a few beds and the floor, including Yuku's one. He rotated his head's direction toward the doorway, staring at the sight of a cautious Lina, who was in her pink PJs. Closing the door, she quickly tip-toed her way to his bed, smiling at his wide awake being. They smiled at each other.

"Bad dream?" She simply nodded with a sly smile as she nervously fidgeted with her fingers, her impatient body language twisting awkwardly on the spot, awaiting for Yuku's response. "You know that you will get into serious trouble if you're caught in the opposite gender's bedroom, right?" He teased her, both of them knowing full well of the Orphanage's policy.

She just playfully rolled her eyes at his question. "I know that, dummy" she murmured as to not wake the others up.

"Then climb aboard me harty, as we set sail for the seven seas" he imitated a pirate accent, closing one of his eyes shut.

Giggling, she quietly got on the bed and slid herself under the sheets next to him. She laid on her side, snuggling against his right side as she had her arms tucked in against her chest with her hands below her chin. Her big eyes hypnotically sparkling with happiness, despite what happened earlier in the day. She felt safe around him, especially when they were this close. With her cute small smile taking shape, Yuku thought she looked absolutely adorable as something tugged onto his heart.

"So, are you going?" She broke the tension, deciding to make small talk.

"Don't know. What do you think I should do?" He asked for her opinion with curiosity as he managed to raise an eyebrow at the subject.

She seemed to be pondering to herself as she constantly tapped on her chin. "Gee, I don't know. Let me think. Ahm, yes, you should". She was thinking with sarcasm. She really wanted him to follow his passion; she wasn't thinking of her well-being, as she stated before that she wouldn't want anything more than to see her brother happy. He could relate to that.

"I was considering taking you with me" he suddenly said. This surprised her, but was soon overfilled with joy.

"Really? You would take me to Duel Academy Island?" She had to compress a childish squeal. It sounded like she really wanted to go.

"Well, duh, you my sister. But only if you want to?" That was kinda silly to ask since she looked so hyped by the idea.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I would wanna go!" She quickly placed her hand over her mouth, realizing her loudness as some boys around them tossed a bit before settling down.

"Good. Then, we leave early in the morning while everyone's still sleeping. Deal?" He didn't know how they would even wake up at their normal curfew, since they were still awake in the middle of the night. Hopefully, they would end up awake before sunrise.

"Sir, yes sir" she softly shouted, saluting him with a serious expression. He just chuckled.

"Alright. Then you better get some shut eye, soldier" he made his voice sound deeper, as he received another salute for a response. Then one of her famous giggles.

"Nighty night, Big Brother" she told him with her cute non-puberty voice.

"Nighty night to you too, you little rascal" he playfully whispered, giving a quick peck on her small, round nose.

Giggling, she slowly closed her eyes, but before it closed completely, she softly said: "I love you, Big Bro"

"I love you too" and with that, she was sound asleep. His smile soon faded, as he stared at their unknown future before drifting off to Dreamland himself.

Yuku was soon awake when it came to the setting of the moon. Shaking the young girl awake as well, they went to work on packing their bags. Lina was still a bit wary, so she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. A quick change in clothes after packing and they were ready to set course.

Opening the window, Yuku noticed some sleeping sand still stuck in Lina's eye, so he gently thumbed it away. Smiling at her brother, she was asked if she had everything she needed. Then it struck her like lightning.

Teddi!

"I must have left her alone on my bed when I slept with you" she explained, quietly rushing down the boys' bedroom to the door. "I'll quickly fetch her. Don't leave without me, 'k?" She asked rhetorically with a wink before she left the room.

Yuku had a bad feeling about letting her go alone, and he always trusted his gut. His gut was obviously the reason why he defeated Slifer in the first place. Sliding the window shut, the boy made his way down the hall and into the Girls' bedroom. He found her searching her bed up and down, but to no avail. She was now worried.

"Where's Teddi? I can't find her" she was feeling depressed at the thought of not finding the only Birthday present she received through her 9 years of living, and it was from Yuku no less. The 13 year old was going to say that he could make her another one, but something told him that Teddi was too unique to be replaced.

"Looking for this?" A familiar voice caught their attention, Yuku spinning on his heels as he came face to face with a raging Karu. She was waving about Lina's teddy bear in the air. They were caught red handed.

"Get to bed, you fucking kids. I am not a morning person, after all" she warned with venom, her glare getting all worse by the minute.

"Please, don't hurt-" Lina's begging was interrupted by an impatient Karu.

"I said get to bed you deaf piece of shit!"

Suddenly, something snapped inside of Yuku. He didn't know what, but he knew he wasn't feeling himself at that time. He rushed in and tackled the woman onto the ground, much to Lina's shock. She watched with utter awe at how Yuku sat on top of her, punched Karu a few times before snatching the important inanimate object he made for his sister out of the abusive woman's hand.

"Don't you dare, speak to my sister like that again!" Now it was his turn to warn her, as he towered over the woman they were afraid of for so long. Karu groaned with pain as she checked her nose with her hand.

It was bleeding.

Her rage leapt toward never before heights as she immediately grabbed the pocket knife she had on her and swiped at an unguarded Yuku. "Ah" he cried out at the wound that red liquid leaked out of. The laceration was below his right eye. It was an ugly mark.

Taking this opportunity to her advantage, she swiped at him again, this time, at his left upper arm.

Groaning from the pain that rushed through his wounds, he kept onto his upper arm in an attempt to stop the bleeding and to support it's numbness.

"You messed with the wrong female, bitch" she got herself into a fighting stance, ready to strike again.

"Funny, that name really suits you, though" he shot back, building up Karu's anger as she rushed in for an attack. But Yuku quickly stepped aside, forcing the woman to turn around after she blindly missed him. Before she knew it, the boy had kicked her in the gut. She crouched down, holding her aching stomach as Yuku gestured for Lina to follow him. Wasting no time, she sprinted pass Karu to keep up with her brother. But she was stopped dead in her tracks when the woman got ahold of her small, tiny, ankle.

"Where do you think you're going, bitch!?"

"Big brother!" She called out, Yuku turning around to witness Karu threatening to slit the girl's throat.

"Come back here, if you care about this brat enough to do so" she smirked evilly, knowing that she got him this time.

The girl was scared out of her mind. She didn't wanted to die. But she didn't wanted for her brother to get hurt any further either. It was all too much for the young pre-teen to handle at once. The possibilities were rushing like a steam train.

A cute cry snapped Yuku out of his trance as he noticed Kuri was right next to him. Lina noticed it to, since she also had the unique ability to see Duel Spirits.

"You think so, Kuri?" the Relinkuriboh was suggesting that Yuku should attack her with a long ranged attack. But with what? And would he even have the time to grab it and throw it precisely against Karu. The only smart move to do then was to surrender and give in. But they came so far just to escape the hell hole of an Orphanage they lived in.

'I guess it wasn't meant to be, huh?'

When his arms began to hang in front of her, she smirked at his surrendering form. Lina was blaming herself for being the reason Yuku was going to stay in here and continue to live under Karu's authority with her. Hopefully, with her.

"Miss Karu, what is going on?" A girl in a crowd of shocked Orphans asked behind the woman.

Here comes explaining time, or not?

"Nothing, now go to bed! It's not your time to wake up yet" it was true, they were ahead of their curfew. But the noises the three were making woke them up from their heavy slumber.

"Are you going to kill her, Miss Karu?" Another girl asked with shock at the knife Karu had in possession.

"N-No, just get to bed!" She didn't had time for this, she was obviously in the middle of something.

"Miss Karu?" Another voice was heard, annoying the living daylight out of the brunette, but this one sounded more adult-like. It was the people who worked for her. Now she was really in deep trouble. "What are you doing to that girl, Miss Karu?" They slowly and cautiously approached the woman, as to not let her make any rash decisions.

"Stay back!" Karu snapped, not knowing how to handle the situation, halting the group of adults. Throughout their working careers at the Orphanage, they never encountered a Karu like this before. "I'm not going to allow these pieces of shits to leave this place!"

"C-Calm down, Miss-"

"No, you calm down!" They thought she was out of her mind, threatening a child at knife point.

The cry of innocence zinged through the two sibling's ears, telling the children it was their chance while her guard was still down.

Searching for a throwable object, his gaze fixated on a small frame on top of a nearby drawer. But what if he missed? What if he accidently hit Lina instead of the target? What if he wasn't fast enough to stop the knife from colliding with the small throat of Lina? All the possible outcomes brought doubt to the young teen, but then he remembered something important.

The pet talk his magicians had with him a few days ago. The one pet talk that gave him the strength to continue on without any sense of doubt. It was that one pet talk that saved everyone from Death himself.

He promised to never doubt himself ever again.

His gutty gears were working once again. Finally mustering the courage to follow the idea and his trustful stomach, he grabbed ahold of the frame and without aiming with precision, threw it at the two beings' location. It flew across the air, everyone gazing at it's path it was following. Karu finally turned her head around and in an instant, was knocked on her back by the collision against her forehead.

It worked!

Smiling, he saw Lina took this opportunity to rush toward her brother for comfort. Her continuous sobbing and fresh tear stains were heart touching even for the wicked. She was glad to still be alive, especially when she was in the hands of her savior, her big brother, Yuku Yanamoukou. Their embrace was all they needed. Their embraces were the only thing they needed when times seemed very dark and dim, just like this one.

Taking the weapon out of her arsenal, the group of workers got ahold of the woman before she was able to get out of their hold.

"Let go of me!" Was only one of several comments she spat out, along with, "Don't allow those bastards to get away!", and, "I will track you down if it's the last thing I do!".

Soon afterward, one of the workers called the cops, and several moments later, the Police arrived, snapping the cuffs around Karu's wrists and guided her in the vehicle's back seat.

Before her disappearance, the evil devil of a woman switched her gaze toward the Orphanage and then, the two children that was the cause of it all.

Her hell glare sent a chill down their young spines, but they calmed down a bit when she left in the car.

"You kids alright?" A deep and stern voice was heard, visually snapping them out of their gaze at the arisen the car was last seen at. It was a Middle-Aged man with a golden badge having the word "Captain" encrafted onto it. He was the boss among the cops who were on the property of the Orphanage.

Nodding their heads, he gave them a warm and relieving smile across his beardy face.

"That's good to hear. Don't worry, she won't be hurting you two or anyone else for that matter ever again"

"B-But what about the Orphanage?" Yuku pointed out the tall building behind his location. It was true that Karu was not going to bother them no more, but what about the Orphanage she was in charge of? What would happen to the kids that lived there? Where would they go? Who would run the Orphanage, anyway? It was questions people like the Police Department had to take in to consideration, since they were the ones who just got rid of the owner.

Having to stare up to find the right response while pondering for several moments that seemed too long at first, the man finally stated, "Well, I got word that Miss Karu has a relative close by, but we hadn't gotten word yet if she would even adopt the place as her own. We could sell the property for someone to take care of it, but until that time, one of Karu's employee's had volunteered to look after the place for the time being. So, no reason to worry about it or the future of the children in the Orphanage" his gaze drifted down apon the two, having his unflexed arms to hang on both sides of him, his expression turning to one that seemed to just remembered something. "Hey, aren't you the kid that saved an entire room of Examinees at the Duel Academy's Entrance Exam a few days ago?"

Surprised at how he knew this information, the teen nodded with honesty. "That's me. But how do you know that?".

This seemed to take the man aback with surprise. "What do you mean, 'how do I know that'? You were all over the news, kid! How you took down Slifer the Sky Dragon, a God Card, if I'm not mistaken. You actually the big news everyone is talking about nowadays. Some even went as far as to call you the Reincarnation of the King of Games himself!"

All this info he was receiving, shocked the boy beyond his wildest imagination. He couldn't believe the views people now saw him in. How popular he instantly became in just a few days or less. It was mind-blowing, more than he could've asked. He was surprised he even gotten a little recognition for his actions that specific day. Was it that big of a deal?

Lina, hearing all of this, just smiled widely at Yuku's insane accomplishments. It was true that she didn't knew of this news that spread about so quickly. Karu had always kept them inside, probably afraid of the idea that they might run off. There were no TVs in their bedrooms either; the two were bounded to exit their respective gender rooms until said so otherwise. They were lucky to see the outside world at all when the windows were lively with energetic human beings doing different activities. Yuku, somehow by luck, had gotten out of the building when Karu wasn't aware of his absence, asking for directions to the Exam. It was actually Lina's idea, since Yuku was afraid of what Karu might have done to her if he left. Thankfully, no harm was inflicted apon her, as far as he was concerned. But the woman eventually found out, as it was shown previously...

"Wait, I just realized something" the man started with confusion, "aren't you suppose to be at Duel Academy right now?".

"Urgh, yeah, but urm..." He trailed off, not sure how to explain the current situation. "Actually, I was hoping I could take my sister with me" to him, it felt like he had explained more than just the gist of it. There was no reason for him to extend the problematical situation's explanation to greater lengths. If he wanted to take the girl with him, then he wanted to take the girl with him, finish and done.

"Oh, I see..." It seemed like he was thinking for a second before coming to a conclusion. "Then, why don't I give you guys a lift to the harbor. I'm sure they wouldn't mind".

"Really? You'd take us there?" Yuku asked, flinching with surprise. Throughout his life, noone had ever helped them out with anything, let alone offer help on that matter. Even though it was so-so his job to assist, Yuku felt really grateful, along with Lina.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" He soon gestured for the two to enter the vehicle with him, and soon enough, they were off toward their destination.

 **OOOOO**

The sea looked majestically gorgeous late in the day. The calm, blue ocean waves flowed rhythmatically with the climate around the shipping boat. The snow white feathered seagulls were gliding against the soothing breeze, their harmless squeals of communication mixed with light crashing of water-against-water filled the empty silence that typically spread across the blue arisen.

Yuku tried enjoying this scene, despite having to worry if Lina could stay at the Duel Academy or not. Her presence would indeed cause controversy, but he was determined to let Lina stay there with him, no matter what it takes. Sighing some steam off from his shoulders, he decided to focus on the present instead of the future.

"Wuddup, bro?" Lina's voice demolished his concluded train of thought, her presence visible when she lifted herself up to sit on the support bar the ship had around it's edges, her back facing the never-ending ocean with Yuku leaning in against the bars with his arms parallel with it. Her warm smile brought one of his own out from hiding on the once pondering expression he was stucked with.

"Nothing. You ready?" He asked, knowing what she would say.

"I was born ready!" she arrogantly stated as she kicked her legs while clutching onto the bar for some balance. But her arrogance soon turned into one of worry and nervousness. "But what if I'm not allowed to be there?"

"Nonsense" he reassured, standing up straight. "You'll fit right in" though it could be false, she really needed a positive response at that time. He just needed to watch what he said.

"Sure I will" she rolled her eyes sarcastically at the thought of a kid not having any true experience with duel monsters would be chillin' at the cool side of town.

"Don't worry" he told her again, "there has to be some way you could attend the academy. I'm sure of it! But the question is, can you dish out the heat?" Her enthusiastical response was expected from his 'favorite girl in the world'.

"Hell yeah I will! I'll do my best times a trillion!" She raised a fist in front of her with confidence. She may have been naïve, but she wasn't hopeless, and Yuku knew that.

"That's the spirit!" They fistpumped, having full confidence in the 9 year old.

"Land ahoy!" The captain of the floating vehicle yelled out with multiple pulls of the ship's horn. It had been several hours since they aboarded the ship, and it's arrival at the visual appearance of the tropical-like island, with a volcano on one end, was unexpected by the two. It was fabulous to see and know that this was where they would be staying on for the next four years.

"Wow, it's huge!" Lina stated as her jaw hanged with awe written all over her face. Yuku too was in a similar position. It was incredibly unbelievable!

"Well, this is your stop, you two! Good luck!" The man told them as they walked along the harbor near the beach with their bags strapped over their shoulders. Yuku suddenly felt a smaller hand wrapped itself inside of his palm. Lina held Teddi tighter around her arm, she was staring right back into his eyes. She never needed her brother to hold her hand to 'cross the street' ever since she turned 8. Having her hand entwined with his right then was really important to the little girl.

Tightening the grip, he smiled at her, causing her smile slyly right back at him. "Hiya!" An energetic voice approached the two as it was revealed to be a brown-haired woman that had a feminine shape to her being.

"You must be Yuku Yanamoukou, am I correct?" She smiled widely at the teen before her, noticing the younger child next to him who tightened the grip of their hands as she stared intensively at the woman in front of her.

"That's correct. Excuse me for asking but, how were you aware of my arrival?" It confused the boy more than so. Did the Academy had a force field that detects incoming objects? That possibility seemed slim, but not when considering that there were such things like Shadow Games and Dark Games that played God and take people's lives after a duel. The world was a bizarre one at that.

"We were awaiting your arrival ever since you saved hundreds of lives at this year's Entrance Exam. So chancellor Sheppard had instructed the Domino City's harbor to inform us when you are arriving" she then turned her attention to the little one staring at her with big eyes. Bending over and placing her hands on her knees, she allowed her smile to grow at the sight of the cute pre-teen before her. "And who's this cutie pie?"

The sudden name calling took Lina aback with a bit of annoyance but she kept her composure together. "Name's Lina, not cutie pie" she told the woman with slightly narrowed eyebrows. Yuku knew that Lina hated being called terms like 'cutie pie', 'lil girl', 'sweet cheeks' or anything that referred to her being labeled an underling. Though it's true, she preferred being declared something more adult-like, such as 'young lady' or 'madam'. She was more mentally matured than her physical form.

"My bad, Lina" she apologized politely, not changing her mood or expression. "Is she here to visit?" Her gaze turned back to a troubled Yuku's direction.

"No. Actually, I was wondering if it was okay to have her stick around with me for as long as I'm around" he honestly told the woman who had nice, tight clothing on for the evening, exposing her well-fitted and healthy hourglass.

Despite this, she remained calm and consistent with her facial expression. "Sure it is" she said, "only if the chancellor allows it. Speaking of which, Mr. Sheppard would like to personally meet you right away. This way, now"

Her sudden pace away from them prompted for the two to catch up.

 **OOOOO**

Yuku laid on the bed he'd been on ever since the two children had entered the Dorm they'd be staying at on the island for the time being. He stared up at the ceiling, imaging the scene he and the Chancellor were in a couple of minutes ago.

 **Flashback**

 _"Here we are" the woman who was revealed to be Ms. Fontaine said with enthusiasm, stopping at a door in the Main Dorm that seemed to stand out from the rest. "Chancellor Sheppard, sir? Guess who's here?" She playfully asked after a few knocks on the door, knowing full well the man was aware of who it might be._

 _"Come in" he gestured, allowing the young and attractive woman to turn the knob and open the door, revealing the office with a bald, older man sitting in a seat behind the desk in the room._

 _"He's finally here, chancellor. Yuku Yanamoukou" she managed to compressed a squeal of excitement as the boy entered the room after the female, with Lina sticking right next to him._

 _"Good evening, young man. Have a seat" chancellor Sheppard gestured with a welcoming smile on his bearded face. Sitting down, they awaited for what the man was prepared to tell them. "So" he adjusted himself in his chair to sit up right, "You the Slifer-Slayer I've heard so much about?"_

 _"Slifer-Slayer is kinda of an overstatement" Yuku mumbled, but they still could hear him. "I mean, all I did was defeated it with a combination of cards, no big deal" it was no secret that the 13 year old didn't really wanted any kind of royalty or publicity, and his explanation was one he referred to as a supporting statement. The unwanted popularity would make him be treated differently and that was what he wanted to avoid. Yuku just wanted to be treated the same just like an ordinary boy would be treated, and to complete the mission he had to finish to cure Lina's sickness._

 _"Nonsense" the man laughed, "you had not only defeated a God Card, but also saved an entire room full of people. That's why I am honored to promote you right to Obelisk Blue"_

 _"Obelisk Blue? Could you please elaborate on that for me?"_

 _"Certainly. You see, here at Duel Academy Island, we divided the students up into three Dorms that shows a student's overall ranking. Slifer Red being the lowest, Ra Yellow being the second best, and Obelisk Blue being the highest"_

 _Here we go again with the royalty. "Excuse me, sir" Yuku started, "I appreciate the offer but I'm gonna have to refuse" this surprised Chancellor Sheppard more than Yuku expected it would._

 _"And why's that?" He asked curiously, awaiting for an answer._

 _"I just don't want to be treated like a God amongst my fellow soon-to-be schoolmates. I want to start right at the bottom and work my way to the top!" He really would accept it if publicity wasn't involved, but due to his mission for Lina's health, Yuku was required to get through each Dorm through Exam purposes._

 _"I see" he spoke with seriousness, "well then, it's settled. From tomorrow onward, you will be attending the Academy as a Slifer Red. Good luck, my boy" he stretched out a big hand to the smaller male, but Yuku knew that his chit-chat with the Principal wasn't over yet._

 _"Thank you, sir, but I was planning on asking you about something as well" he stated, trying to be as stern as he could._

 _"Go right ahead, my boy"_

 _"Well" now it was his turn to adjust himself in his own chair, feeling the tension building up inside of him. "I have a sister here" he gestured next to him, Lina waving at a smiling Sheppard with a smirk._

 _"Good evening, young lady"_

 _'Finally, somebody gets me' she thought to herself, her smirk growing at his words._

 _"...And I was hoping" he continued from his last words, "if she could join me on the island as long as I stay"._

 _"Well, alright. But she has to become an official student at this school first. She'll get an Entrance Exam tomorrow, okay?"_

 _This shocked the three facing him. A 9 year old was going to get an Entrance Exam to enter the school!?_

 _Ms. Fontaine kept her mouth, having to be in complete surprise. "Urm, okay?" Was all he could say as he saw her beaming face before they were escorted to Yuku's room in the Red Dorm._

 **Flashback**

He turned his gaze to the side of him. Lina was sleeping soundly, snuggled against her brother with Teddi in her loose, sleepy grip. They had just gone through the Deck he got her when they made a pit stop when racing towards Domino City's Harbor. He had a feeling it might had come to this.

He was worried that she would might not duel properly, since she never officially dueled someone before. She knew the rules and even played with Yuku's cards when she could. Kuri and co were going to be by her side when tomorrow comes, along with Yuku himself.

Sighing, he leaned in and pecked her forehead, causing her to smile a little in her sleep.

He smiled back at her sleeping form.

He believed in the little girl with an infinite amount of trust.

He knew she would pass.

He knew that she knew that she would pass.

Now all they had to do was wait til the time comes...

 **End of Chapter**


End file.
